Et s'il faisait nuit à la surface ?
by filament-de-lune
Summary: SPOILERS épisode final saison 3  Après ce qui arrive dans cet épisode, Lisbon et son équipe bataillent dur pour arriver à leurs fins.
1. Premier jour

Bonjour à tous, appréciateurs de la série Mentalist !

L'histoire qui suit est une sorte de suite au dernier épisode de la saison 3 de Mentalist donc 'attention spoilers' !

Cette histoire se déroule sur un certain nombre de jours et ce n'est évidement pas réaliste. En effet, j'ai écrit le déroulement d'audiences dans un tribunal et cela prend en réalité des mois, voir des années, donc vous allez avoir l'impression que tout se déroule très vite. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en loi mais je me suis renseignée pour que mon histoire soit le plus réaliste possible.

**Résumé** : _(Spoiler épisode final de la saison 3) Jane est arrêté pour le meurtre de RedJohn et ses collègues font des pieds et des mains pour l'aider._

Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très éclairant mais c'est ainsi que commence ma fic et comme je pense trier les chapitres selon les jours, ne vous attendez surtout pas à une égalité de leur longueur ! (En gros : chap1 : 1 page word, chap2 : 12, chap3 : 12, chap4 : 2, chap5 : 2, chap6 : 12 et chap7 : 7 pages word.)

J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement sur mes qualités en tant que juge ou avocate, comme dit précédemment, je n'y connais quasiment rien, je fais des maths, pas du droit ^^

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Et s'il faisait nuit à la surface ?**

_Premier jour_

Le temps n'a plus vraiment de sens ici. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, ni où il est. Il se souvient juste de ce poème de Charles Baudelaire qu'il a entendu un jour d'orage.

_« _Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,  
>Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: "<em>Souviens-toi!<em>  
>Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi<br>Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible;

Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon  
>Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse;<br>Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice  
>A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison.<p>

Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde  
>Chuchote: <em>Souviens-toi!<em> - Rapide, avec sa voix  
>D'insecte, Maintenant dit: Je suis Autrefois,<br>Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde!

_Remember! Souviens-toi!_ prodigue! _Esto memor!_  
>(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.)<br>Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues  
>Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or!<p>

_Souviens-toi_ que le Temps est un joueur avide  
>Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup! c'est la loi.<br>Le jour décroît; la nuit augmente; _souviens-toi!_  
>Le gouffre a toujours soif; la clepsydre se vide.<p>

Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,  
>Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge,<br>Où le Repentir même (oh! la dernière auberge!),  
>Où tout te dira Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! »<p> 


	2. Deuxième jour

Bonjour !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes malgré l'aperçu très court de cette histoire ! Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, mon côté shippeuse n'a pas disparu, il y aura donc, évidemment, obligatoirement… du Jisbon. A ce propos, mon septième et dernier chapitre qui faisait 7 pages word en fait dorénavant 11. Se plaindra qui voudra ^^ je suis à votre écoute…

Merci à **s-damon-s**, **Solealuna**, **sheppard** **26**, **Karyanawel**, **Silhara** et **Pasca** !

**Cdt63** : La suite arrive… maintenant ! T'inquiètes, y'a plus de Beaudelaire après ! Je trouve le poème du prologue angoissant et très vrai à la fois, il me fait un peu peur mais il me fascine, d'où mon choix ^^ Bonne lecture et merci !

_PS : Les titres de mes chapitres seront tous aussi 'originaux' que celui-ci =D_

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Chapitre Deux : Deuxième jour_

Debout devant la fenêtre, un bras sur son torse et l'autre soutenant son menton, Cho regardait fixement le parking du CBI. Les yeux légèrement humides d'émotions, Van Pelt se tenait à côté de lui l'air pensive. Les mains dans les poches et le corps appuyé contre le mur, Rigsby ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Ils sont au moins deux milles, marmonna-t-il.

- Jane ne peut pas avoir autant d'amis, remarqua Van Pelt.

- Il a rendu l'espoir à beaucoup de gens dans son ancienne vie, déclara Cho. C'est leur façon à eux de montrer leur soutien.

Derrière eux, une paire de talons résonna sur le sol du CBI. Ils se retournèrent et virent entrer Hightower, suivie de près par J.J. LaRoche.

- Bonjour, déclara ce dernier. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il a été décidé que Madeleine Hightower était en droit de reprendre son poste.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage des trois agents réchauffa le cœur d'Hightower qui ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement par un sourire encore plus grand.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai demandé à LaRoche de bien vouloir rester sur l'affaire RedJohn car l'étendue des évènements me dépasse.

- Les évènements nous dépassent tous, personne ne s'attendait à ceci, confirma Laroche en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Maintenant que la nouvelle de l'assassinat de RedJohn par Patrick Jane a fait le tour des télévisions, le nombre de manifestant augmente.

Il se frotta les mains en signe de réflexion et secoua la tête.

- Qui l'eut cru…

Il semblait nettement moins impressionnant qu'avant devant la foule de personne présente sur le parking du CBI.

Rigsby eut un léger sourire dirigé à ses deux collègues.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais… nous sommes cernés.

Malgré la complexité et la tristesse de la situation, son sourire se répandit sur tous les visages.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon enfila son T-shirt blanc et sa veste verte foncée puis elle glissa son arme de service dans son étui et s'empara de ses clefs. Elle se sentait mieux et sa blessure ne lui faisait plus si mal. La journée d'hier avait été atroce mais les somnifères lui avaient permis de dormir huit heures entières et elle se sentait prête à affronter l'affreux caractère de Laroche et le dossier RedJohn. Elle se sentait même prête à supporter le fait qu'Hightower n'aurait peut-être pas le droit de reprendre son poste. Mais surtout, elle pensait pouvoir tenir le coup lorsqu'elle irait voir Jane, ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait bien qu'il soit emprisonné depuis l'avant-veille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près des bureaux du CBI, elle vit tellement de monde qu'elle se demanda si une foire ou un vide-grenier avait été organisé sur le parking sans qu'elle ne soit tenue au courant. Elle se rendit compte que tous ces gens étaient des manifestants quand elle aperçu des pancartes levées en l'air. Sur l'une d'elles, elle put lire : « Criminel ! ». Criminel ? Elle savait parfaitement que Jane était maintenant un criminel mais pourquoi venir le clamer devant le CBI ? Elle se gara tant bien que mal et lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle du montrer son badge pour prouver son autorité.

- Libérez-le ! Cria l'un des hommes.

La jeune femme faillit se prendre une autre pancarte sur laquelle était écrit en un vert criard : « Libérez le médium ». Une autre semblait hurler « Justice est enfin rendue ! ».

Elle comprit alors que le criminel de la première pancarte qu'elle avait aperçue n'était pas Jane mais le CBI. Ces gens étaient là pour défendre Jane, pour réclamer sa libération. « L'enfoiré », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle retenait son envie de sourire. Même enfermé et silencieux, il arrivait à semer la pagaille et à mettre la majorité du pays de son côté. Elle envia un moment ces gens de pouvoir exprimer leur avis sans craindre les foudres de leurs supérieurs et sans commettre d'infractions. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de travail, elle aperçu son équipe, Hightower et LaRoche plantés devant les fenêtres sans dire un mot.

- Bonjour.

- Patron ! s'exclama Van Pelt. Hightower a récupéré sa place !

- Place que je partage avec J.J. LaRoche, précisa Hightower.

Lisbon sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine et elle laissa apparaître le sourire qu'elle avait retenu plus tôt.

- C'est formidable, voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle.

- Agent Lisbon, déclara LaRoche, comment va votre blessure ?

- Ça va, répondit Lisbon en ignorant la douleur comme elle le faisait depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

- Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour boucler l'affaire RedJohn ?

- Absolument ! Je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour que ce médium soit condamné à mort et qu'on ait enfin la paix !

Lisbon se sentit soudain dévisagée par toutes les personnes présentes.

- Je n'étais pas sérieuse.

Seul Cho sembla trouver la blague amusante et il sourit en voyant les autres changer de couleur.

- Si j'avais le choix, je rejoindrais ces gens, assura-t-elle. Et bien que je n'en aie pas le droit, ma seule envie est de les encourager à protester encore.

- Si vous le faites, et j'espère que vous ne le ferez pas, arrangez-vous pour restez discrète et ne pas être filmée, déclara LaRoche avant de quitter les lieux.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et le regarda sortir d'un air étonné.

- C'était presque une incitation au crime, déclara Hightower en souriant.

- Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas influencer par nos supérieurs, ajouta Rigsby avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de lever les pouces en l'air pour inciter les manifestants à continuer.

Aucune personne de l'extérieur n'aurait pu le voir mais son comportement exprimait principalement son envie de rejoindre les troupes.

- Bien, déclara Lisbon pour attirer l'attention de tous. Officiellement, nous avons la victime, le mobile, le coupable, l'arme du crime, plus de trente-sept témoins du meurtre mais seulement onze dépositions étant donné que les autres personnes présentes, par solidarité ou par peur, ne veulent pas témoigner, et pour finir, les aveux de Jane. Ce qui signifie que notre travail est terminé et proche de la perfection…

- Grace à Jane, ne l'oublions pas, déclara Hightower. Vous avez déjà vu un meurtrier s'asseoir, finir sa tasse de thé et payer l'addition avant de mettre tranquillement les mains derrière sa tête ?

- Je vais probablement aller le voir aujourd'hui, je lui ferai part de votre reconnaissance, s'amusa Lisbon.

- Faites donc. Je vous laisse travailler.

Hightower quitta la pièce et Lisbon se retrouva seule avec son équipe. Elle baissa d'un ton.

- Officieusement, les choses sont différentes. Jane doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait mais si on peut lui faire gagner quelques années de liberté, personne ne nous en voudra. Il s'agit donc de rassembler des preuves incriminant RedJohn pour alléger les charges qui sont contre Jane. Attention, il ne s'agit pas de mentir ou de tricher, juste de faire en sorte que les jurés aient de quoi douter. Patrick Jane a-t-il tenté de se défendre ? Etait-il menacé ? A-t-il commis ce meurtre sous l'influence d'un commanditaire ? Bref, vous m'avez comprise.

Van Pelt haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

- Mais patron, c'est le boulot de son avocat ça…

- Vous m'avez dit que Jane ne voulait pas payer d'avocat, il en a donc un commis d'office et je l'ai déjà rencontré. Croyez-moi, il faut qu'on donne des idées à cet avocat, il ne les trouvera pas tout seul. Evidemment, si l'un d'entre vous préfère prendre un congé et ne pas être embarqué dans l'histoire, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient.

Les trois agents échangèrent un regard puis chacun se tourna vers Lisbon sans rien ajouter.

- Parfait. Je vais aller le voir avec son avocat, je vous tiens au courant. En attendant, creusez-vous les méninges. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsque leur supérieure fut partie, Rigsby regarda Cho d'un air hésitant.

- C'est mal barré, non ?

L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

- T'aurais été chef d'équipe, tu te serais lancé là-dedans ? Insista Rigsby

- Non, je ne tiens pas autant à Jane que Lisbon. Mais je suis à cent pour cent avec elle et il faut que toi aussi tu fasses un choix. Et que tu t'y tiennes.

- Un pour tous et tous pour un ? demanda Van Pelt en esquissant un sourire.

- Tous pour Jane, confirma Rigsby d'un signe de tête.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon montra son insigne pour qu'on la laisse entrer.

- Monsieur Jane est avec son avocat, l'informa le gardien.

- Très bien, je vais attendre ici.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise en bois peu solide et croisa les jambes sans laisser apparaître sur son visage les preuves de son anxiété. Les images et les discussions de la veille et de l'avant-veille s'imposèrent à elle malgré son envie de les oublier. LaRoche lui apprenant l'arrestation de Jane avait du être le pire moment. A cet instant-là, elle était dans l'ambulance qui la conduisait à l'hôpital et avait répondu au téléphone en ignorant les protestations de l'urgentiste. La suite de la soirée avait été plus que floue et elle avait été assommée par les médicaments supposés diminuer sa douleur à l'épaule. Elle avait ensuite passée la journée du lendemain à l'hôpital, se battant pour parvenir à sortir le soir même. Et pendant toute cette journée, ses agents n'avaient cessé de la tenir au courant des avancements : Jane avouant son meurtre, Jane refusant de payer un avocat, Jane demandant de ses nouvelles et s'excusant du mal qu'il faisait à ses amis. C'étaient d'ailleurs les seules phrases qu'il avait bien voulu prononcer.

Soudain, seule dans cette pièce sombre et inquiétante, l'angoisse lui brûla l'estomac et lui noua la gorge. Que faisait-elle là ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? D'où venait cette bonne humeur qui l'entourait depuis son réveil alors que tout devrait aller très mal ? Les fils de sa blessure la picotèrent légèrement. Elle ne voulait plus voir Jane, elle voulait faire demi-tour. Et pourtant, elle avait hâte que l'avocat sorte pour plonger son regard dans celui perdu et triste du consultant et le rassurer. Lui dire qu'elle était là.

- Il n'a pas fini de me faire tourner en bourrique celui-là…

Lisbon quitta ses étranges pensées et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la personne qui sortait de la pièce d'en face.

- Maître Lenore ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon, du CBI. Accepteriez-vous de passer à mon bureau ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au plus vite à propos de votre client.

- Si vous le souhaitez. On peut même discuter maintenant, je suis libre.

- Je voudrais d'abord discuter avec Patrick Jane.

Lenore eut un rire hystérique.

- Ma pauvre, vous allez faire un monologue ! Mais bonne chance !

Lisbon regarda l'avocat s'éloigner et elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour frapper. Elle leva la main et stoppa son geste, incertaine. Puis elle décida que réfléchir n'était pas une bonne idée et elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Jane était assis à une table et en fixait intensément le centre sans vraiment le regarder. L'ensemble de la pièce n'était ni trop sombre ni trop lumineux mais la couleur grisâtre des murs ne la rendait pas pour autant agréable.

- Vous êtes vraiment une plaie pour le système judiciaire, ma parole.

Jane releva vivement la tête et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il découvrit Lisbon qui s'installait en face de lui.

- D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas vous effrayer mais votre avocat est une catastrophe ambulante…

La jeune femme ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette entrain, cette bonne humeur incessante qui commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter.

- Il m'a dit que j'allais faire un monologue alors je vais me lancer mais si vous voulez m'interrompre, n'hésitez pas. Même si c'est pour dire quelque chose d'inutile. Ou d'extrêmement stupide.

Jane cilla.

- L'équipe et moi cherchons des moyens d'alléger les charges qui pèsent contre vous donc vous êtes priés de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. En restant de marbre, par exemple.

Lisbon fixa Jane quelques secondes sans parler.

- Oui, exactement comme ça, c'est parfait.

Elle cru apercevoir un début de sourire mais elle préféra ne pas s'emballer.

- Autre nouvelle : Hightower a repris sa place, qu'elle partage avec LaRoche. Je sais que ça ne changera pas la qualité de vos repas ou l'odeur de savon de la prison mais ça reste une bonne nouvelle. Un autre truc amusant, seulement onze témoins sur trente-sept ont accepté de signer leur déposition vous incriminant. Mais ce n'est pas le plus insolite…

Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la petite lucarne de la pièce pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

- Le plus étrange, Jane, c'est que des milliers de personne manifestent sur le parking du CBI pour que vous soyez libéré. Vous êtes enfermé et vous arrivez encore à mettre la pagaille. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait si vous parliez, heureusement vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche.

Elle se tourna vers Jane qui semblait légèrement surpris et qui fixait maintenant la chaise de Lisbon. Celle-ci laissa échapper un rire.

- Je suis là, hein, dit-elle en agitant sa main. Je dis ça parce que vous continuez de fixer ma chaise comme si j'étais encore en face de vous mais ce n'est plus le cas. Dernière chose, un truc très bizarre, je suis d'excellente humeur. Allez savoir pourquoi… Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que je ne vous aurez plus dans les pattes.

Elle gardait son sourire et l'attitude indifférente de Jane ne l'affaiblissait pas le moins du monde. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et regarda le ciel.

- A ce propos, je peux hériter de votre canapé ?

Elle entendit un bruit mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. A peine retournée, deux bras la serrèrent et elle se retrouva la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du consultant. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé ni même espéré une telle réaction de sa part et elle perdit un instant l'assurance qui l'habitait depuis le matin. Elle sentait le poids du chagrin de Jane s'abattre sur elle et elle battit vite des cils pour qu'aucune larme ne coule. Finalement, au bout d'une minute qui lui parut une éternité, il la relâcha et fit demi-tour pour s'adosser contre la table. De toute évidence, cet élan d'affection lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux prendre votre canapé ? Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que…

Elle attendit. Jane semblait vouloir parler et bien qu'elle soit parvenue à faire la conversation toute seule jusque là, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir enfin un correspondant en ligne.

- Peut-être que vous aviez raison… Peut-être que ça n'a rien changé…

- Vous avez eut votre vengeance et la douleur de la perte de votre femme et de votre fille ne s'est pas apaisée ?

- Non…

- Ça fait un moment que je me réserve cette phrase pour plus tard mais je pense que c'est le moment de vous dire que je vous avais prévenu.

Jane posa son regard sur Lisbon et ses yeux semblaient demander pourquoi elle lui disait cela maintenant, pourquoi le détruire un peu plus alors qu'il était déjà anéanti ?

- Franchement, ça ne peut pas être pire. Vous touchez le font, Jane.

Un coup de massue supplémentaire.

- Vous touchez le fond donc vous aller pouvoir taper du pied et remonter à la surface. La surface, c'est là où l'eau est plus claire, là où vous apercevez les reflets des rayons du soleil.

Peu convaincu par ce que lui disait sa supérieure, le consultant inspira lentement et expira l'air en prenant soin de ressentir les mouvements de sa cage thoracique.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Sa voix se brisait à chaque fin de phrase et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, comme s'il avait passé des heures dans une chambre froide.

- Oh, je serais de vous, je ne me tracasserais pas pour ça. Même si vous programmiez un plongeon à la piscine ou une partie de bowling, vous ne pourriez pas y aller. Alors ? J'peux avoir votre canapé ?

Déconcerté par le comportement inapproprié et jovial de Lisbon, il entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, vous ne le léguez pas… Au fait, j'allais oublier, Hightower tient à vous remettre la médaille du criminel le plus coopératif du pays. Je sais que vous préféreriez une tasse de thé mais bon…

- Il ne me reste plus que vous.

- Mm… Moi, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Bertram, Hightower et LaRoche… Ah et tout le pays aussi.

- Lisbon, je…

- Ah non, l'interrompit Lisbon. Pas de phrase qui commence par 'Lisbon, je', plus jamais.

- J'ai tué. Je dois payer ma dette. J'ai tué…

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent et elle s'approcha lentement de Jane, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses pieds touche presque le bout des siens.

- Ecoutez bien ce que je vais dire parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Pour moi, vous faites partie de ces gens malchanceux qui ont payé une dette avant même de commettre un quelconque crime. Par votre faute, RedJohn ne paiera jamais pour ses meurtres. Mais le risque qu'il s'échappe de prison était tellement grand que vous avez sans doute rendu service au pays en l'abattant. J'aurais juste souhaité une chose : que vous ne vous salissiez pas les mains avec une arme à feu…

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se recula, retourna s'asseoir à sa chaise et posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous de si bonne humeur ? lui demanda alors Jane.

Elle soupira tout en fixant un point invisible droit devant elle.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Ils laissèrent le silence reprendre sa place quelques minutes, puis Lisbon se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je dois renforcer votre défense avec votre avocat.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une toute petite voix l'en empêcha.

- Et s'il fait nuit à la surface ?

Elle eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers le consultant qui lui faisait dos.

- Je suis à la surface et je suis rayonnante et lumineuse, vous ne pourrez pas me rater.

Sur ces mots, Jane l'entendit sortir de la pièce et refermer doucement la porte.

Il croisa ses doigts et les posa sur ses cuisses, le regard toujours un peu perdu. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait souhaité. La mort de RedJohn n'avait rien apaisé du tout. Pire que ça, il se sentait vide de toute vie et de toute envie. Un brouillard épais s'était levé dès qu'il avait appuyé sur la détente et il ne voyait plus rien devant lui. Juste l'obscurité des profondeurs d'un océan de vide. Ce devait être ça, le néant.

_« Je suis à la surface et je suis rayonnante et lumineuse, vous ne pourrez pas me rater. »_ Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, une émotion différente de la tristesse le traversa. Une émotion qui parvint même à le faire sourire l'espace d'une seconde.

Lisbon monta dans sa voiture, posa son sac à main sur le siège passager et refermer la portière. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur le volant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Cette vision de son côté fragile fut de trop et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Son sympathique collègue, son emmerdeur de consultant joyeux, son ami sans que ce ne soit vraiment dit, venait de tuer un homme. Et même si son cerveau avait voulu lui faire croire que ce n'était pas si dramatique, son cœur n'était pas d'accord.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Alors patron, comment va Jane ?

C'était la voix de Van Pelt courant droit vers elle qui résonna dans le couloir alors que Lisbon sortait de l'ascenseur.

- Patron, je peux vous parler en privé ?

Cho marchait à sa gauche, l'air anxieux et peut-être même impatient, elle n'en n'était pas sûre.

- Patron, l'avocat de Jane vous attend dans votre bureau.

Rigsby croquait dans un beignet à sa droite. La jeune femme sentit l'adrénaline s'emparer d'elle comme à son réveil et son cœur se mit à rebattre librement. Tout n'était pas si dramatique.

- Jane est tout ce qu'il y a de plus paumé, il nous laisse carte blanche pour sa défense, par contre, il ne veut pas me léguer son canapé. Cho, je te vois après l'entretien avec l'avocat ou c'est urgent ?

- C'est urgent.

- Bien, allons dans cette pièce. Rigsby, Van Pelt, faites patienter Lenore avec une tasse de thé, histoire qu'il se mette dans la peau de Jane.

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent en acquiesçant et en échangeant un regard étonné mais ravi devant la bonne humeur de leur supérieure.

Lisbon entra dans une pièce et attendit que Cho entre pour refermer soigneusement derrière eux.

- Oui ?

- La patronne du café où Jane se trouvait m'a donné ceci ce matin, déclara l'asiatique en sortant un CD de sa poche. C'est l'enregistrement qui a filmé Jane lorsqu'il a tué RedJohn.

Lisbon sentit son enthousiasme redescendre brutalement.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une autre bonne nouvelle, ajouta Cho pour la rassurer. La patronne m'a certifié que cet enregistrement n'existait qu'en un seul exemplaire et que si je m'en débarrassais, elle ne dirait rien à personne car elle est « pour la libération du médium ».

- Oh…

- Evidemment, je sais que vous refuseriez qu'on fasse disparaître une preuve donc s'il avait été préférable qu'elle disparaisse, je l'aurais fait sans vous en parler. Deuxième bonne nouvelle, j'ai regardé l'enregistrement et il semblerait que RedJohn ait dit quelque chose qui ait poussé Jane à tirer, le problème est que la caméra n'enregistre pas les sons.

- Mais dans tous les cas, la vidéo sera juste une preuve de plus que Jane a tiré alors qu'il n'était pas menacé, déclara Lisbon en croisant les bras.

- On a onze témoins qui ont déjà certifié ça, patron, la vidéo ne changera rien.

Elle soupira et se frotta l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant. Il était vrai que cette nouvelle pièce à conviction ne pourrait pas accabler Jane plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En revanche, elle pourrait peut-être accabler RedJohn.

- Trouvons quelqu'un qui sache lire sur les lèvres, patron.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant de son subordonné, convaincu que son idée était la bonne. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour s'en convaincre aussi.

- C'est d'accord, concentre-toi là-dessus et uniquement là-dessus. Trouve-nous la perle rare qui puisse décrypter ce que disent nos deux protagonistes.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Cho en sortant de la pièce d'un pas précipité.

Lisbon le regarda s'éloigner et elle eut le pressentiment que cette piste allait les mener quelque part. Mais elle se retiendrait d'en parler à l'avocat tant qu'elle n'était sûre de rien et mettrait simplement Rigsby et Van Pelt au courant dès qu'elle le pourrait.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dites, agent Lisbon, mais mon client et moi ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre vos idées pour commencer à mettre en place sa défense.

Rigsby se tapa la tête sur la table et bien que Lisbon ait envie d'en faire autant, elle se retint d'exprimer son agacement.

- Maître Lenore, nous ne voulons pas vous empêcher de mettre en place la défense de Jane. Ce que nous essayons de vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous allez essayer de réduire ses années de prison alors que ce que nous souhaitons, c'est qu'il n'en fasse pas.

L'avocat eut un sourire ironique et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, mon client est un meurtrier et onze personnes peuvent en témoigner.

- Votre client est avant tout une victime, maître.

D'un même mouvement, Lisbon, Rigsby et Van Pelt se retournèrent pour voir entrer Madeleine Hightower dans le bureau.

- Je me présente, Agent Hightower, je dirige cette unité.

- Maître Lenore, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même.

Les deux protagonistes se serrèrent la main et l'avocat se rassit.

- Il faut que vous changiez rapidement de point de vue sur monsieur Patrick Jane et pour cela, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Un beau jour de printemps, Jane rentre chez lui et découvre sa femme et sa fille baignant dans leur sang. Après cela, il entre en hôpital psychiatrique et fait de son mieux pour se relever. Une fois qu'il y est parvenu, il se joint à une équipe du CBI et utilise ses capacités extraordinaires pour venir en aide à la justice. Et avant-hier, il se retrouve face à l'assassin de sa famille qui se vente de ses actes. Patrick Jane a vécu un cauchemar qui a duré des années et il le vit encore. RedJohn a créé son cauchemar ainsi que le cauchemar de dizaines d'autres personnes et son cauchemar a lui n'a duré que trente secondes. Le temps qu'il sente que sa vie lui échappait. Alors dites-moi où est l'injustice ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, l'avocat regarda Hightower s'éloigner en silence et il reporta son attention sur Lisbon, qui lui fit un léger sourire.

- Elle fait peur mais elle ne mord pas, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que mon client n'était pas une victime, il a certes vécu des choses abominables.

- Et encore, soupira Van Pelt. Quand on connait les détails de l'histoire, c'est pire…

- Je n'en doute pas, mademoiselle, je n'en doute pas.

Lisbon nota dans un coin de sa tête de remercier sa jeune agent pour sa petite touche personnelle.

- Bien, se reprit Lenore, admettons que l'on fasse ce que vous dites et que je pose les bases de la défense de monsieur Jane sur vos idées.

- Admettons, renchérit Rigsby.

- Il faut que ce soit solide, vous comprenez, il faut que tout tienne debout.

- Nous somme assez doués pour ça, déclara Lisbon. Alors ? Vous nous laissez une chance de défendre notre collègue pour l'injustice dont il est victime ?

- Oui, oui, évidemment, c'est d'accord. Contactez-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose de concret, pas avant !

- Bien, maître Lenore.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- « défendre notre collègue pour l'injustice dont il est victime… », répéta Lisbon une fois que l'avocat fut parti. Je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai pu dire ça… Non pas que je ne veuille pas que Jane sorte de prison, mais de la à dire qu'il ne mérite pas d'être puni par la loi…

- Nous avons tous les trois manipulé Lenore pour arriver à nos fins, patron, déclara Rigbsy. Ce n'est pas bien mais c'est la bonne chose à faire. On est avec Jane ou on ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Continuez de me dire des phrases comme ça, Rigsby, ça m'aide un peu à croire que je ne me trompe pas totalement en voulant aider Jane. Il faut aussi que je vous parle d'autre chose…

Lisbon expliqua en détails à ses deux subordonnées ce dont Cho était chargé. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle repéra dans leurs yeux la petite étincelle d'espoir qu'elle avait cherché dans ceux de Jane quelques heures plus tôt et cela lui fit du bien.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Allongé sur le lit froid de sa cellule, Jane se concentrait sur le souvenir de la visite de Lisbon pour ne pas sombrer dans le pessimisme. Il ferma les yeux et s'inventa les reflets des rayons du soleil qu'il était sensé suivre pour revenir à la surface. Il se voyait entouré d'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se leva de son lit pour s'approcher de la porte.

- Monsieur le gardien ?

Sa voix semblait rouillée mais elle sonnait déjà un peu mieux que lorsque Lisbon était venue.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler mais… J'pourrais avoir du thé ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Il était presque cinq heures lorsque Lisbon décida de faire une pause et d'aller se préparer un café. Cho n'était toujours pas revenu et Rigsby et Van Pelt cherchaient dans d'anciens dossiers tout ce que Jane avait fait de bien durant son séjour au CBI. La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et vit que quelqu'un y était déjà. Elle le salua d'un 'bonjour' poli et bien qu'elle soit persuadée d'avoir déjà vu son visage, elle savait qu'il ne travaillait pas ici. Elle sortit une tasse et se servit du café noir tout en continuant d'observer les faits et geste de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit une porte de placard et sortit les quatre boites en carton qui contenait du thé. Il les ouvrit une par une et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur mais sans succès.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Hum… Non, ça va aller, merci.

Elle haussa un sourcil et avala une gorgée de café brûlant. L'homme continuait de retourner les boites dans tous les sens sans prendre de sachet de thé. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. C'était un des gardiens de prison qu'elle avait croisé le matin. Et soudain, elle comprit. Alors que son cœur s'emballait, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui indiqua une des boites.

- Sa boîte, c'est celle-ci, chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme la dévisagea mais lui fit confiance et dans un sourire discret, il piocha dans la boîte et en sortit quelques sachets qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de la refermer.

- Encore, marmonna Lisbon. Videz la boîte, ces trucs ne manqueront à personne…

Puis elle s'éclipsa et regagna la grande pièce où Rigsby et Van Pelt travaillaient. Elle s'assit sur le canapé de Jane et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant.

- Ça va peut-être vous paraître dingue, mais Jane a envoyé son gardien de prison personnel lui chercher du thé ici.

Ses deux collègues la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ne me demandez pas comment il l'a convaincu…

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un sourire complice puis enivrés d'espoir, ils se remirent activement au travail.


	3. Troisième jour

_Bonjour !_

_Cette fanfiction étant définitivement bouclée, je pense pouvoir vous promettre un chapitre par jour ! Ce qui veut dire le dernier serait donc posté mardi._

_Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos reviews : __**Calleigh Watson**__, __**sheppard 26**__, __**Pasca**__, __**P'tit Spooky Lu**__, et __**Solealuna**__ !_

**Calypsoh** : 'terrible final' peut-être mais la course contre RedJohn est terminée et ça laisse place à de nouvelles (et avouons-le, sûrement terribles et dramatiques) aventures ! Eh oui, je ne voulais pas que Lisbon se morfonde, j'avais peur de pas savoir l'écrire, alors j'ai procédé à l'envers ! Lisbon pleine d'enthousiasme ! Pour Van Pelt, j'avoue avoir un peu mise de côté la trahison de Craig parce que je trouve que dans la série, on n'arrive pas trop à savoir ce qu'il y a comme sentiments entre eux. Ils vont se marier, certes, mais on ne sent pas l'étincelle que les producteurs avaient pourtant si bien intégré entre Van Pelt et Rigsby. Du coup, je n'ai pas voulu m'aventurer sur un terrain inconnu. Et pour terminer, j'avoue avoir eu un énorme plaisir à écrire la confrontation Jane/Lisbon ! Et pourtant, j'en ai effacé et rajouté des trucs… Mais le résultat final me plait ^^ Merci pour ta review plus qu'encourageante ! Et bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup =D, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que là aussi, tu verras les scènes défiler devant toi !

_Dans ce chapitre, le passage en italique n'est pas de mon invention, c'est vraiment ce qui a été dit dans l'épisode 3x24 et je remercie donc l'équipe qui a fait les sous-titres (mais qui n'a pas laissé de nom). Et excusez-moi par avance s'il y a un manque de logique quelque part, je ne pense pas mais on n'sait jamais…_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Chapitre Trois : Troisième jour_

Lisbon regarda pour la énième fois l'heure sur son radioréveil. 3h52. Elle était persuadée d'avoir lu 3h57 un peu plus tôt mais elle préféra admettre que le manque du sommeil lui faisait perdre la raison plutôt que de se dire que le temps avançait à reculons. Un frisson la parcourut et elle chercha son tee-shirt à tâtons pour recouvrir sa peau nue et se réchauffer. Finalement, elle décida qu'un café serait bienvenu et se leva.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa devant son breuvage, elle se posa encore cette question qui la taraudait : pourquoi se sentait-elle si enthousiaste malgré l'horreur de la situation ? Elle chercha encore et encore les points positifs qui justifieraient son état, puis lorsque sa tasse fut vide, elle regagna l'escalier à petits pas pour retourner se coucher. Une nuit de plus sans réponses, une nuit comme celles que Jane passaient depuis la mort de sa famille, une nuit vide sans but.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Cho entra dans la pièce de travail accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés noirs et à la peau plus blanche que celle de Lisbon.

- Vous êtes sûr que votre chef vient travailler dès six heures du matin ?

- D'habitude, elle vient plus tard, répondit Cho. Mais on n'est pas 'd'habitude'.

- Vous faites toujours la gueule, comme ça ? Ou c'est parce que c'est moi ? Ou parce qu'il est tôt, peut-être ?

- Vous me l'avez déjà demandé hier soir, mademoiselle Ross.

- Helen. Je sais bien mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé que Cho lui indiquait puis il lui apporta un ordinateur portable.

- Voilà, cet écran est plus grand, vous devriez mieux voir les lèvres des deux hommes.

- Le problème ne réside pas dans la taille mais dans la précision.

Cho se redressa en soupirant. Cette femme n'était définitivement pas comme les autres mais il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de sa capacité à lire sur les lèvres. Résigné, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa collègue.

- Van Pelt ? Désolé de te déranger mais il faudrait que tu viennes au bureau. Oui, maintenant. Merci.

Il raccrocha puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher deux cafés forts. Lorsqu'il revint, Helen Ross avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Tenez, dit Cho en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- Merci. Je ne comprends que la fin. « S'il vous plait, attendez. ».

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit hier soir.

Helen Ross eut un large sourire et haussa un sourcil.

- Améliorez-moi l'image et je vous ferrez un miracle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van Pelt était installée devant son ordinateur et pianotait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait tout en buvant le café que Cho lui avait apporté.

- Encore un peu, marmonnait-elle de temps à autres. Non pas comme ça. Oui, voilà, c'est mieux.

Le son distinctif de l'ascenseur retentit et Lisbon entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait le regard fatigué mais sa démarche était sûre, presque enthousiaste.

- Pourquoi vous êtes déjà tous là ?

- Bonjour, patron. Je vous présente Helen Ross.

- J'espère que c'est la perle rare que je vous avais demandé, dit-elle en souriant à la nouvelle venue. Enchantée, Teresa Lisbon.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.

- Je l'ai ! C'est bon, la vidéo est prête !

Trois visages surpris se tournèrent vers une Van Pelt souriante puis en un quart de secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, Helen assise sur le fauteuil.

- Hum hum, fit-elle pour se racler la gorge. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer si vous êtes tous derrière mon épaule.

A contrecœur, les deux femmes allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Cho, quant à lui, tira une chaise et s'installa près d'Helen. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et commença ses recherches.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon était en train de rechercher le numéro de téléphone de l'avocat de Jane lorsque Rigsby frappa à son bureau.

- Bonjour, patron.

- Rigsby, vous êtes en retard.

- Pas vraiment, en fait. J'ai tenté de joindre Sophie Miller ce matin.

- La psychiatre de Jane ?

- Oui, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être venir témoigner en sa faveur.

- C'est une bonne idée mais elle a été mêlée à une affaire de meurtre et j'ai peur que ça ne fasse qu'empirer les choses.

- Elle a été innocentée et elle a participé à l'arrestation de meurtrier donc je pensais qu'au contraire, sa présence aurait pu nous aider.

La jeune femme se tût tout en continuant de fouiller ses papiers pour remettre la main sur le numéro de téléphone.

- Mais elle ne peut pas se déplacer. Elle est en Europe et a subi une opération importante qui l'empêche de voyager. Mais… si Jane est emprisonné sévèrement et qu'il est nécessaire de faire appel, elle m'a promis qu'à ce moment là, elle viendrait.

- Oh… Vous avez carrément tout fait sans mon accord, si j'ai bien compris.

L'agent fronça les sourcils, prêt à s'excuser de sa conduite, mais Lisbon lui fit signe de sortir de son bureau.

- Continuez de prendre des initiatives, Rigsby, tout est bon à prendre ! Et allez voir où en est cette Helen Ross !

- On est là, déclara Cho en entrant dans le bureau. Helen a réussi à tout traduire, elle bloque juste sur deux passages mais elle ne pense pas que ce soit important.

- J'y arriverai, déclara la jeune femme en bousculant Cho pour entrer dans le bureau.

Elle s'arrêta près de Lisbon et lui montra la feuille où elle avait noté le dialogue de Jane et RedJohn.

- Je propose qu'on s'installe en face d'un ordinateur et je vous fais la traduction au fur et à mesure que le film avance.

- Tout est prêt, on peut s'installer ! cria la voix de Van Pelt.

En quelques minutes, toute l'équipe était en face d'un écran qui montrait Jane et RedJohn en pleine discussion. Cho était assis sur un tabouret à gauche, Van Pelt était assise sur une chaise à droite et Rigsby sur le dossier de cette même chaise. Lisbon les regarda de travers en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

- C'est partit, chuchota Helen.

Au fur et à mesure que les lèvres des deux hommes bougeaient, Helen parlait à leur place, rendant la scène effrayante et captivante à la fois.

_« Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Oui. A qui parliez-vous ?_

_- En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde ?_

_- Pas de ça._

_- Monsieur, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais vous me mettez vraiment mal à l'aise._

_- N'étiez-vous pas en train de parler à Teresa Lisbon ?_

_- A qui ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est votre nom ?_

_- Est-ce que je dois appeler la sécurité ? Je me fiche juste de vous. Vous savez qui je suis._

_- Dites-le-moi quand même._

_- J'ai beaucoup de noms. Mais certains m'appellent RedJohn. »_

Lisbon fronça les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait sous le journal du criminel en série mais l'information lui fut donnée bien assez vite.

_« Balle à tête creuse, ça fait un trou de dix centimètres. Ne m'obligez pas à l'utiliser. C'est sympa de vous voir. Face à face si on peut dire. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tout était si… tendu. C'est dur de parler dans ce genre d'environnement._

_- Comment je sais que vous êtes la personne que vous prétendez être ?_

_- C'est une grande question. Comment savoir qui on est ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Que voulez-vous ? »_

- Là, je ne comprends pas le début mais ensuite ça revient, déclara Helen.

_« …une dernière leçon d'humilité, mais non. Vous m'avez battu pour une fois, bravo. Sincèrement. Bravo, et vous savez quoi ? C'est une bonne chose. Ça confirme ce que je pensais : il est temps que j'arrête._

_- Arrêter ?_

_- Plus de meurtres, plus de sang. Assez. J'en ai assez fait, je peux prendre ma retraite. Avoir un nouveau visage, une nouvelle identité. Démarrer une nouvelle vie. J'ai des capacités et des moyens que je peux utiliser pour faire le bien autour de moi, aider les gens. Les enfants. »_

Rigsby poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

_« Je crois que j'ai… poursuivi mes rêves pendant si longtemps que j'ai perdu le sens de ce qui est vraiment important. Je pense que ça arrive à beaucoup de gens, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je suis censé rire ? Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?_

_- Je pense qu'on a une relation qui mérite le respect, je veux faire mes adieux. M'excuser… pour la peine que j'ai causée et vous libérer de votre malédiction._

_- Il n'y a pas de malédiction._

_- Condamné à cette quête sans fin d'une vengeance jamais assouvie, j'appelle ça une malédiction._

_- Je vois plutôt ça comme un passe-temps. Et j'aurai ma vengeance._

_- Vengeance… Sur quoi ? Regardez-moi, je suis un type banal ! Vous pensiez que j'avais des cornes, non ? Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas le diable. Je suis juste un être humain et j'ai des défauts, des vices, des problèmes, comme tout le monde. Oubliez-moi. Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour moi._

_- Où que vous alliez, espèce de malade, je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai._

Cho ne fit aucune remarque mais il aperçut sa supérieure déglutir devant les mots secs de Jane.

« _Et ensuite, après cela… je vous oublierai._

_- Dur à cuire. Je suis là. Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

_- Eloignez cette arme et vous verrai bien._

_- Regardez-nous, on dirait des gosses… à la récré. Ne voyez-vous pas que j'essaie de vous rendre service ? Chercher à vous venger est une perte de votre précieux temps. Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick. »_

Même chose ici, c'est illisible pour l'instant…, ajouta Helen en haussant les épaules.

_« Au revoir._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça._

_- Vraiment ? Vos collègues sont partis, comment allez-vous m'arrêter ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez vraiment RedJohn._

_- Très bien. Votre femme était très propre. »_

Lisbon sentit un violent frisson lui traverser le dos.

_« Elle sentait le savon noir et la lavande. Votre fille sentait la sueur… et les fraises à la crème. Sûrement un shampooing pour enfants. »_

Elle arrêta de respirer sans quitter la vidéo des yeux. Voilà ce qui avait poussé Jane à tirer. Voilà ce qui avait réveillé sa colère et sa rancœur.

_« S'il vous plait, attendez ! »_

Elle vit Jane approcher de RedJohn et elle détourna le regard en battant des cils.

- Là, votre ami tire trois fois, expliqua Helen. Puis il va finir son thé et demande l'addition. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette vidéo doit servir à incriminer le brun, RedJohn, c'est ça ? Mais j'ai bien peur que les jurés se disent que le blond voulait se venger et considère cela comme un meurtre avec préméditation…

Elle avait dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. L'espoir que chacun avait fondé en cette vidéo étant anéanti et même l'enthousiasme de Lisbon en prit un coup. Seule la toute fin de la vidéo leur serait utile mais s'ils voulaient l'utiliser, ils étaient obligés de la déposer dans son intégralité en tant que pièce à conviction et l'état aurait le droit de s'en servir aussi. Ce qui conduisait Jane directement en prison.

- Je vais faire disparaître ça, marmonna Lisbon avec la gorge serrée.

Elle sortit le CD de l'ordinateur et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Van Pelt se frotta les yeux et retint un sanglot avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, rapidement suivie par Rigsby.

- C'est illégal, déclara Helen. Bon… pendant que votre boss se lamente et fait des choses pas très nettes, je vais vous rendre un grand service.

- Lisbon ne se lamente pas, rétorqua Cho. On essaie de tenir le coup, chacun réagit comme il peut.

- Si vous receviez par courrier seulement la fin de la vidéo en version sous-titrée, accompagné d'un courrier anonyme certifiant que la personne qui l'a envoyée sait lire sur les lèvres, ça arrangerait vos petites affaires, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Helen en tournant son visage vers Cho.

- La vidéo est en train de disparaître.

- Réponds simplement à la question, agent Cho.

L'asiatique tiqua légèrement sur le tutoiement mais il garda un air impassible.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Petit point météo avant que je disparaisse, il y aura quelques éclaircies en début d'après-midi.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique digne de Jane, Helen se leva, enfila son blouson de cuir et sortit ses cheveux bouclés du col.

- Bonne journée, agent Cho.

Elle replaça correctement la chaise qu'elle avait utilisée et sortit de la pièce en trottinant gaiement.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Cho attendit d'avoir la preuve des éclaircies avant d'en parler à ses collègues mais lorsque vers treize heures sa boîte mail lui informa qu'il avait un message avec fichier joint, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…, marmonna-t-il.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il partit à la recherche de Lisbon. Fouiller le grenier ne lui était pas venu tout de suite à l'esprit mais ce fut là qu'il la trouva. Van Pelt et Rigsby étant partis manger un morceau, il annonça la bonne nouvelle à elle seule et la laissa regarder de nouveau la vidéo pour appeler ses deux collègues. Cette femme venue de nulle part, cette inconnue surprenante et douée venait de les aider à sauver leur ami sans même les connaitre. Lisbon était de si bonne humeur qu'elle affirma même qu'Helen avait sans doute un faible pour l'asiatique, ce que ce dernier ignora magistralement.

Contacter l'avocat et le faire revenir au bureau ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il semblait avoir tellement de rendez-vous et d'occupations que réserver deux heures par jour à Jane tenait du miracle. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Van Pelt qui se fâcha au téléphone pour le faire venir au plus vite et une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était rassemblée autour d'une table. Entre temps, Hightower et Laroche avaient été mis au courant du message anonyme que Cho avait reçu. Evidemment, chacun se garda bien de parler d'Helen Ross et des évènements qui avaient précédés la réception du mail.

Lorsque les conclusions furent tirées, Cho se porta volontaire pour accompagner Lenore à la prison et résumer la situation à Jane, notamment le fait qu'il devait prétendre n'avoir jamais voulu tirer. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent, puis la pièce se vida petit à petit, laissant Lisbon seule avec Hightower.

- Madame, à propos de l'arme que portait Jane…

- Oui ?

- Il y a deux possibilités : soit Jane ne l'avait jamais sur lui et il l'a prise parce qu'il avait l'intention de tuer RedJohn, soit il l'avait toujours sur lui juste au cas où et c'est pour cela qu'il a pu tuer RedJohn.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour la première option, déclara Hightower.

- Moi aussi mais…

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais en voyant l'air embêté de sa subordonnée, elle se réinstalla à la table.

- Dites-moi tout, Lisbon. Parfois je suis votre supérieure mais là je suis l'amie de Jane.

A son tour, Lisbon s'assit.

- La première option prouve que c'était un meurtre prémédité. Mais la deuxième option implique que Jane devait avoir une autorisation de port d'arme, ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Pendant que les rouages du cerveau d'Hightower fonctionnaient, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. La pluie recommença à marteler les carreaux et Hightower croisa ses doigts.

- Je m'en charge, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever lentement.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, madame, c'est juste que tout serait plus simple si…

- Je dois ma vie et ma liberté à Patrick Jane, Lisbon. Et peut-être aussi la vie de mes filles, qui sait ? Vous aurez une autorisation de port d'arme au nom de Patrick Jane en fin d'après-midi. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, vous savez où me trouver.

Le cœur chargé de reconnaissance, Lisbon regarda sa supérieure s'éloigner d'un pas confiant. Tout le monde mettait tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Jane soit condamné à des années de prison ferme. Son espoir grandissait tellement que si Jane était condamné sévèrement, elle tomberait de très haut, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais étant donné l'état d'esprit de Jane, elle se devait d'espérer pour deux.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lenore prit tout son temps pour s'installer devant l'ordinateur de Cho, qui prit malgré tout la peine de lui apporter un café. Il attendit que Rigsby clique sur le bouton lecture puis tout le mode se tu pour le laisser se concentrer. Ses mains voyageaient de ses genoux au haut de ses cuisses alors que les sous-titres s'affichaient au fur et à mesure. Lorsque Jane tira, il inspira brièvement et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

- Cette vidéo prouve la culpabilité de votre collègue, déclara-t-il une fois que Rigsby eut fermé le logiciel de lecture.

- Elle prouve aussi que ce sont les paroles de RedJohn qui ont provoqué la colère de Jane, ajouta Rigsby. Et c'est là-dessus qu'il faut jouer.

- Mais qui a bien pu vous envoyer cette vidéo ?

Van Pelt tendit une feuille à Lenore.

- Elle a été envoyée depuis un cyber café, ce qui fait qu'on ne pourra jamais retrouver l'expéditeur. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne peut contredire le fait que cette vidéo est authentique.

- Certes, certes…

Lenore sembla réfléchir aux conséquences que pourrait avoir cette nouvelle pièce à conviction. Il but quelque gorgée de son café et sembla pendre une décision.

- Bien, nous allons garder cette vidéo et nous en servir pour la défense de mon client. Il faudrait aussi que les jurés soient convaincus qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un meurtre prémédité parce que tout porte à croire que…

- Pour cela, j'ai ce qu'il faut, le coupa Lisbon en entrant dans la pièce. Version officielle : Jane portait toujours son arme sur lui au cas où il ait besoin de se défendre.

- Mais l'autorisation de port d'arme ? S'inquiéta Van Pelt.

- Il en a toujours eut une.

Le regard insistant de Lisbon persuada la jeune femme de se taire mais elle questionna du regard ses deux collègues qui paraissaient aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Bien, il faut aller voir Jane et lui résumer la situation.

- J'accompagne maître Lenore, dit Cho d'un ton sans appel. A plus tard.

Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby observèrent d'un œil étonné leur collègue se lever et bousculer un peu l'avocat pour partir sur le champ. En moins d'une minute, ils avaient quitté la pièce et le silence retomba.

- Eh bien, déclara Lisbon, notre Cho est motivé.

Elle échangea un sourire avec ses deux collègues et fit volte-face pour s'asseoir à la table.

- On devrait commencer à préparer nos témoignages et à trouver des trucs sympas à dire sur Jane.

- Il fait des supers tours de magie, proposa Rigsby en s'asseyant en face de sa supérieure.

- Il prépare le thé à la perfection, ajouta Van Pelt.

- Vous êtes aussi bête l'un que l'autre… Allez, soyons sérieux. Que chacun prenne un crayon et une feuille et note ce qu'il pense dire au tribunal. Vous êtes libre de mentir ou de dire la vérité mais n'oubliez pas qu'on jure sur la Bible.

- Soit on sauve Jane et on va en enfer, soit on ne fait rien et on va au paradis, soupira Van Pelt.

- Ou bien on arrive à ne pas mentir et à sauver Jane.

Lisbon regarda tour à tour ses deux subordonnés.

- Sachez que je ne me sens absolument pas prête à mentir devant Dieu, avoua-t-elle. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de suivre votre instinct et de ne pas vous compromettre jusqu'à un point de non-retour, d'accord ?

- Ok, patron.

- C'est d'accord.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Cho ?

- Salut Jane.

- J'croyais que… J'pensais… Ou est Lisbon ?

- Alors vous parlez ! Je suis votre avocat, monsieur Jane, et vous n'avez pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois la dernière fois que je suis venu !

- Ça ne m'a pas semblé utile.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Jane ignora Lenore et posa son regard sur Cho. Cela lui faisait plaisir de revoir son collègue et ami et il ne se douta pas une seule seconde que ce n'était pas forcément réciproque. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Cho s'approcha à grandes enjambées et dans un élan considérable, il donna un coup de point dans la mâchoire du consultant. A terre, assommé, celui-ci se redressa lentement en se massant.

- Aïe…

- Maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu écoutes ce qu'on a à te dire.

- Ce n'est pas négociable à ce que je vois…

Il se releva et s'installa à la table en continuant de se tenir la mâchoire.

- T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

- Lisbon se tue à la tâche pour te sortir de là. Alors tu ranges ton ego et tu te tiens à carreaux.

- Oui, papa.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Jane. Plus rien n'est amusant. Tu te fais tout petit pour que la défense qu'on te construit fonctionne, c'est un ordre, pas un conseil.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous me sortiez de là.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te sortir de là, mais Lisbon en mourra si elle n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose pour toi. Si je fais des pieds et des mains pour que tu sois libéré, c'est pour qu'elle s'en sorte, certainement pas pour toi.

L'annonce écorcha un peu plus la fierté de Jane mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Il garda le silence et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en bois en attendant qu'on lui fasse un briefing. Parce qu'il savait que si Cho était venu, c'était parce qu'il voulait sans doute le convaincre d'agir contre ses principes.

- Maître Lenore, vous ne vous asseyez pas ? demanda Cho.

Prostré dans un coin de la pièce, l'avocat attendait sagement que la discussion soit terminée.

- Si, bien sûr, allons-y, commençons.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour expliquer à Jane la réception du message 'anonyme' et l'utilisation qu'ils comptaient en faire. Le consultant ne repoussa pas l'idée car il était vrai que les dernières phrases de RedJohn à propos de sa famille avaient déclenché son envie de tirer, même s'il en avait l'intention depuis le début, ce dont il fit part à son avocat.

- Chut, monsieur Jane, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose à dire ! Personne ne doit entendre ça !

- Mais j'ai toujours voulu le tuer, tout le monde sait ça.

- Prétendez avoir des regrets, si vous exprimez suffisamment de…

- Jamais. Ça n'arrivera jamais, je n'ai aucun regret.

- Monsieur Jane…, souffla l'avocat d'un air désespéré.

- Tu recommences à faire le con, je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

Jane se tourna vers Cho. Cette fois-ci, il était bien trop braqué pour accepter ses remontrances.

- Tu peux me menacer d'une arme, Cho, tu peux me condamner à mort, je n'aurai jamais de regret. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Cho était partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il avait espéré que se montrer sévère avec Jane aurait pu suffire à le persuader de mentir mais de toute évidence, c'était loin d'être le cas.

- On ne te demande pas d'avoir des regrets, Jane.

- Si, justement ! s'exclama l'avocat.

- Ce qu'on veut, précisa Cho en ignorant royalement ce dernier, c'est que tu prétendes en avoir. Rappelle-toi que tu fais ça pour Lisbon, pas pour toi.

- Je ne dirai jamais cela, même pour Lisbon…

A ces mots, Cho se redressa et Jane cru sentir son sang se glacer sous le regard de son collègue. L'asiatique continua de le dévisager en se levant, puis il repoussa la chaise contre la table en métal dans un bruit sec.

- J'ai toujours su que tu ne méritais pas d'avoir de tels amis. Je le savais, j'aurais du mieux les protéger de toi.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot de plus. L'avocat commença à ouvrir son dossier en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah là là…

- Que faites-vous ? lui demanda Jane d'une voix glaciale.

- Je poursuis l'entretien.

Il se leva, contourna sa chaise et posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir.

- Dehors.

- Mais…

- Sortez.

- Monsieur Jane, je…

Soudain, le consultant s'empara de la chaise et la jeta au travers de la pièce de toutes ses forces, provoquant un fracas assourdissant et la fuite de son avocat. Il vit la porte se refermer et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de se laisser choir contre un des murs froids. Cho avait tellement raison que cela lui broyait les entrailles et lui déchirait les derniers morceaux de son cœur.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Ah, Cho, te revoilà enfin ! Lenore est passé tout à l'heure, il a bafouillé une histoire de coup de poing et il a dit que Jane passerait le restant de ses jours en prison, on n'a rien compris.

Cho observa Van Pelt et il la sentit se tendre sous le poids de son regard. La colère était toujours visible sur son visage mais jamais il ne l'aurait exprimée sur quelqu'un d'autre que Jane alors il prit une inspiration et répondit calmement.

- J'ai frappé Jane et j'ai joué le rôle du méchant, là-bas. Je n'ai montré aucune pitié pour lui dans l'espoir que ça le secoue un peu mais je ne garantis pas le résultat.

L'inquiétude traversa les yeux verts de Van Pelt et elle se rapprocha de Cho en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Peu importe. Des choses blessantes. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas l'intention de dire qu'il regrette son geste devant les jurés, ce qui le conduit directement en prison pour un grand nombre d'années.

L'inquiétude de la jeune femme se transforma en agacement.

- Il ne va pas nous rendre la tâche facile… Il pourrait faire un effort, c'est vrai, on se donne tous du mal pour l'aider et à cause de lui, nos plans tombent à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui tombe à l'eau ?

Cho fit volte-face et se retrouva face à sa supérieure. Elle avait le visage fatigué et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

- Jane refuse d'émettre le moindre regret.

- Comment ça, il 'refuse' ? Il n'a pas à refuser ou accepter quoi que ce soit, il doit faire ce qu'on lui dit, un point c'est tout ! S'énerva Lisbon. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? J'aurais du le secouer lorsque je suis allée le voir.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Je l'ai frappé, insulté et je lui ai dit des choses blessantes. Il n'a pas cillé.

- Tu as quoi ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

- Lenore a quand même dit qu'il avait lancé sa chaise au travers de la cellule, remarqua Van Pelt.

- Jane ? Il a lancé sa chaise ? Jane a lancé sa chaise ?

- Jane a quoi ?

Rigsby entra dans la pièce avec un tas de feuilles imprimées dans les mains et un air surpris.

- Jane a lancé sa chaise parce que je lui ai dit des méchancetés, récapitula Cho. Mais il n'a toujours pas l'intention de jouer le jeu au tribunal.

- Attendez, Jane ne perd jamais le contrôle, remarqua Rigsby. A mon avis, s'il a agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il a tort.

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? S'enquit Van Pelt.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'irai le voir demain matin pour lui parler.

- Bonne idée, enfonce le clou, confirma Cho. Ne parle pas trop et pars en lui disant que tu abandonnes.

- Et dis-lui que Van Pelt le déteste, qu'elle ne veut plus le voir, ajouta Lisbon.

- Doucement quand même, s'inquiéta la concernée. Il est déjà en petits morceaux, n'allez pas le transformer en purée…

- Merci pour l'image, déclara Cho.

Ils se sourirent tous mutuellement mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que le consultant allait peut-être faire effondrer leur plan. Lisbon demanda à Cho de faire à son tour une liste des choses qu'il dirait au tribunal pour le lendemain matin, et chacun se prépara pour rentrer chez soi. Lorsque la jeune femme passa dans son bureau avant de partir, une autorisation de port d'arme fraichement sortie de l'imprimante et signée par toutes les personnes indispensables se trouvait sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle la photocopia et glissa les feuilles dans une pochette transparente avant de quitter les locaux, l'esprit encore plus perturbé.


	4. Quatrième jour

_Hello_

Comme je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre est court ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop =) Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir un peu quand même parce qu'après les longs chapitres que je viens de vous mettre, ça va vous sembler vide. Mais certaines journées sont moins remplies que d'autres ou contiennent moins de choses importantes, comme dans la vraie vie…

Et demain, rebelote, un chapitre court, vous êtes prévenus.

Merci à **s-damon-s**, **Calleigh Watson**, **Pasca**, sheppard 26 pour vos reviews ! (Et merci à **Calypsoh**, je vais t'écrire une réponse digne de ta review mais je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui ! Merci en tout cas !)

**Enjoy** : Le manipulateur manipulé, c'est exactement ça ! Je fais ça pour que Jane se remette en question en voyant ses amis s'écarter, j'espère que ça va marcher… Ah, suis-je bête ! C'est moi qui écris XD Le personnage d'Helen me plait aussi, ça ajoute une petite note de couleur et je suis tellement fascinée par les personnes qui apportent avec eux une joie de vivre permanente que j'en voulais une comme ça dans ma fic ^^ Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Cdt 63** : Merci ! J'aimerais aussi que ça se passe ainsi dans la saison 4 mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : Merci ! Tes reviews aussi sont un plaisir à lire, tu peux continuer XD Bonne lecture ^^

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A demain p_

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

_Chapitre Quatre : Quatrième jour_

- Rigsby.

- Jane.

L'agent s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, puis il observa le lieu où il se trouvait. Dans ce décor sinistre, Jane était en quelque sorte la touche de couleur rassurante.

- Tu vas me frapper, toi aussi ?

- Non. Mais j'avais envie de frapper Cho…

- Mm…, réfléchit Jane. Parce que tu lui en voulais de s'être montré violent ou parce que tu aurais voulu le faire à sa place ?

- J'aurais voulu être celui qui t'as fait cet hématome à la mâchoire.

- J'me disais aussi… Toi aussi tu m'en veux parce que j'anéantis les idées de Lisbon ?

- Le coup des regrets, c'est une idée de Grace. Mais peu importe, tu vas exprimer des regrets devant le jury, t'as pas à discuter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, Rigsby. Mais dis à Grace que je suis désolé et que…

- Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Tu broies tout sur ton passage, elle n'en peut plus. Elle a demandé un congé de dix jours.

Jane haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait fait voler la veille.

- Oubliez-moi…

- On n'demande que ça, Jane. Mais Lisbon ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire et on ne veut pas laisser tomber notre supérieure. C'est notre boss mais c'est aussi notre amie et on ne se donne pas le choix. On doit l'aider. Alors quand on sera au procès, tu mentiras pour elle. Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas que tu fasses passer ta fierté avant elle.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fierté…

- C'est exactement ça et tu le sais parfaitement. Reviens en arrière, accepte de mentir au jury sans faire de difficultés, Jane. Lisbon le mérite tellement. Cho te voit comme le pire des salopards mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si ignoble avec Lisbon. C'est impossible. Tes neurones doivent se reconnecter à un moment ou à un autre, vieux, il le faut.

- J'adore Lisbon, tu le sais bien, Rigsby.

- Je l'ai toujours pensé. Soit j'ai raison et tu te forceras à mentir pour elle, soit j'ai tort et tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié Lisbon. Si tu ne mens pas à ton procès, je lâche l'affaire. Je sais que Cho le fera aussi. Quand à Grace, c'est déjà fait. Lisbon souffrira de nous voir abandonner mais pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait souffrir.

Rigsby reprit sa respiration et regarda le ciel gris par la lucarne.

- J'étais juste de passage, il faut que j'y aille.

- Attends, s'il te plait.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu as tiré trois fois.

- Dis à Lisbon que…

- Je n'dirai rien à personne. Bouge-toi, sors de cette taule et tu pourras dire ce que tu veux à qui tu veux. Dernière chose, Hightower t'as fait faire une autorisation de port d'arme alors il faudra que tu dises que t'avais toujours ton arme sur toi, histoire que ton acte paraisse moins prémédité.

- Rigsby…

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. On se voit à ton procès.

L'agent sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus et lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, bousculé par le vent, il s'adossa à une barrière et prit son visage entre ses mains. C'était le rôle le plus difficile qu'il ait jamais joué. Il se sentait tellement inhumain, tellement monstrueux.


	5. Cinquième jour

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Voici la (très petite) suite, le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long, et le dernier aussi, rassurez-vous !

Merci à **sheppard** **26**, **Calypsoh**, **Calleigh** **Watson**, **Pasca** et **janeandteresa** pour vos reviews !

**Glouton-mania** : Merci pour ta review ! Ici, c'est un petit aperçu du 'double jeu' d'Hightower.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_-ooo-ooo-ooo-_

_Cinquième jour_

Hightower leva la tête lorsque l'homme du service courrier frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, j'ai trois lettres pour vous ainsi que le magasine d'enquêtes, déclara celui-ci en posant les papiers sur le coin du bureau.

- Merci, Eric. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

Hightower prit une des lettres et la décacheta.

- Au fait…

Eric n'était toujours pas partit, il tenait fermement son sac chargé de courrier mais ne semblait pas prêt à poursuivre sa tournée.

- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda Hightower.

- J'ai juste une question. Patrick Jane…

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez qu'il va avoir une lourde condamnation ?

Elle soupira et reposa la lettre qu'elle tenait. Soudain, elle aperçu le sigle du tribunal dans le coin gauche. Elle reprit la feuille et la déplia, parcourant rapidement le texte.

- Son procès débute demain, dit-elle alors au jeune Eric en agitant la lettre.

- On aimerait tous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

- On ?

- Moi et les gars du service. Les femmes de ménages aussi. Et les deux gardiens du parking.

Elle se leva et sourit à Eric.

- Ce blondinet a bien du monde derrière lui.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Il est plutôt cool avec nous. Un jour, il m'a aidé à retrouver le doudou de ma nièce. Il avait glissé entre deux colis…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ça mais… si par hasard de nombreux manifestants venaient devant le tribunal demain vers quinze heures pour réclamer la libération de Patrick Jane, l'opinion publique commencerait à peser lourd sur les épaules des jurés. Evidemment, l'horaire et le lieu que je viens de vous donner sont strictement confidentielle et vous ne devez en aucun cas les publier sur internet ou en parler aux journalistes…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Cho était en train de reprendre depuis le début les choses que lui et son équipe avaient à dire lors de leur témoignage lorsqu'Hightower leur apprit que le procès débuterait le lendemain à quinze heures. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et poursuivit sous le regard appuyé de Lisbon.

- Il reste le fait que Jane avait toujours son arme sur lui.

- Ce qui est du pur mensonge, déclara Lisbon.

- Je ne suis pas profondément croyant, ça ne me gène pas trop de mentir devant Dieu, déclara Rigsby. Tu peux le mettre sur ma liste, Cho.

- Ok, il sera sur la mienne aussi. Boss ?

Lisbon fit non de la tête puis elle détourna le regard, embêtée.

- Van Pelt ?

- Je n'sais pas trop.

- Personne n'est forcé de mentir, précisa Lisbon.

- Alors… non, je ne pense pas que je dirai ça.

- Soyez franc, ajouta-t-elle. A propos des choses bien que faisait Jane. Soyez honnête, on sait tous qu'il a du cœur et que c'est quelqu'un de très solidaire. Mais n'essayez pas de détourner les questions qu'on vous posera, le partit adverse pourrait vous piéger. Vous vous sentez prêts ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Rigsby.

- Moi non plus, confirma Van Pelt, les yeux humides.

- Tant mieux, je me sens moins seule.

Lisbon se leva et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était de réviser ce qu'ils allaient dire en croisant les doigts pour ne pas s'embrouiller et ne pas avoir à mentir trop souvent. La journée allait être longue.


	6. Sixième jour

**Ailo evribodi !**

Merci à **janeandteresa**, **Calleigh** **Watson**, **Pasca** et **P'tit Spooky Lu**.

**Silhara** : _Merci pour tes deux reviews, comme tu dis, Madeleine est un personnage complexe et on peut lui faire faire un peu tout ce qu'on veut, elle offre plein de possibilités et je l'adore._

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, il contient entre autre le procès de Jane. Je sais qu'un procès ne se passe presque jamais en un seul jour mais si j'avais compliqué les choses, je me serais emmêlée les pinceaux. Et vous allez retrouver la tant apprécié avocat de Jane : Maître Lenore ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Et à demain pour le dernier chapitre !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Chapitre Six : Sixième jour_

Assise sur un banc en bois, Lisbon secouait sa jambe en fixant la place qu'elle occuperait plus tard, celle du témoin. Un peu à droite, elle aperçu la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sûrement Jane et un ou deux gardiens pénitenciers. A sa gauche, Cho regardait ses genoux sans vraiment les voir, l'esprit concentré sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Devant elle, Rigbsy jetait des coups d'œil peu discrets sur Van Pelt qui ne cessait de resserrer l'élastique de ses cheveux comme si les jurés allaient en tenir compte.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, puis le juge entra, salua l'assemblée et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Il demanda à ce qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé et la porte noire s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant apparaître le visage légèrement barbu de Jane et quatre surveillants aussi grands que musclés. Lisbon vit que le consultant cherchait quelqu'un des yeux et elle comprit que c'était elle lorsqu'il arrêta son regard bleu sur ses yeux verts. Il cligna des yeux et s'installa là où les surveillants l'emmenaient. Le juge récita alors son habituel laïus et frappa avec le marteau pour signaler le début de l'audience.

Alors que Jane était appelé à la barre, Lisbon se pencha vers Cho.

- Il ne va pas le faire, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne va pas mentir, je le sens.

- On verra bien…

Le juge demanda à Jane de confirmer son identité et lui lut les chefs d'accusations qui pesaient contre lui. Puis maître Lenore se leva et commença à poser des questions sur le déroulement du meurtre. L'heure, le lieu, la façon dont Jane avait comprit que c'était RedJohn et d'autres détails sans grande importance. Les jurés étaient concentrés et prenaient des tas de notes.

- Monsieur Jane, RedJohn avait bien une arme sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'était une arme à feu ?

- Oui. Avec des balles à tête creuse qui font un trou de dix centimètres.

- Vous connaissez ce genre d'arme ?

- Non, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- RedJohn vous a dit que son arme avait des balles à tête creuse qui provoquaient des trous de dix centimètres ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

Il n'y avait pas d'agacement dans la voix de Jane, il semblait simplement blasé.

- Il vous a donc menacé ?

- Pas vraiment. Il me faisait comprendre qu'il me tuerait si je tentais de l'arrêter ou de le tuer.

- Cela reste une menace, monsieur Jane. Ensuite, vous avez discuté, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Puis à un moment, il vous a salué et a quitté la table.

- Oui.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Lisbon enfonça ses ongles dans ses propres cuisses tellement elle avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Jane. Elle savait que lui et Lenore avait mis certaines choses au point mais elle en ignorait les détails.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à changer d'identité et on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé.

- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Oui, pendant notre discussion. Il m'a dit « Plus de meurtre, plus de sang, assez. », puis il m'a dit qu'il allait changer d'identité.

- Donc c'est votre désespoir qui vous a poussé à le retenir ?

Jane ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Répondez à la question, monsieur Jane, lui ordonna le juge.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, c'est tout.

- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- RedJohn m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter parce que mes collègues n'étaient pas là.

- C'était vrai ? Vous étiez seul face à lui ?

- Oui.

- Poursuivez.

- Je lui ai demandé une preuve qu'il était bien RedJohn.

- Pourquoi ?

Cho entendit Lisbon retenir sa respiration. La vraie réponse était que Jane voulait s'assurer de l'identité de l'homme pour être sûr de tuer la bonne personne.

- Pour…, souffla Jane. Parce que…

Il détourna son regard de l'avocat et posa ses yeux sur Cho.

- Pour être sûr que c'était lui.

- Vous ne vouliez pas mettre les autorités sur une fausse piste lorsque vous leur raconteriez votre rencontre avec le tueur ?

Jane acquiesça en continuant de fixer Cho. Ses yeux commençaient à rougir et il semblait s'évader de son propre corps pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ces questions, pour ne pas avoir à mentir.

- Il faut une réponse à voix haute, monsieur Jane, indiqua le juge.

- Oui.

- Puis RedJohn vous a provoqué.

- Oui.

Puis Lenore expliqua au juge et aux jurés qu'ils avaient reçu une vidéo de la scène. La façon dont la vidéo avait surgit de nulle part ne surprit personne pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y avait tellement de personnes qui manifestaient devant le tribunal pour la libération de Jane que n'importe qui aurait pu décider de l'envoyer anonymement.

Pendant les quelques secondes de vidéo, Jane observa de nouveau les bancs où se trouvait son ancienne équipe. Lisbon avait fermé les yeux et il la connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'elle priait. Il sentit un poids s'accentuer sur son cœur mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr de parvenir à mentir jusqu'à la fin. Il ne regrettait pas son acte. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il regrettait.

- Maintenant que tout le monde a prit connaissance de la vidéo, reprenons. RedJohn a donc provoqué monsieur Jane en remuant les souvenirs de son passé difficile, lui faisant revivre le meurtre de sa famille. Ça a été l'évènement déclencheur de votre réaction, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute.

- Vous avez donc tué RedJohn de trois coups de feu dans le ventre. Il ne payera malheureusement jamais ses dettes, ne trouvez-vous pas cela dommage ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Il est mort.

- Certes mais il aurait été préférable qu'il fasse de la prison, non ?

Lisbon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Il faut qu'il arrête, marmonna-t-elle, Jane ne va jamais être d'accord, il faut qu'il change de sujet...

- Tout dépend du point de vue, répondit Jane.

- Vous le préférez mort ?

- Cette avocat est vraiment de la daube, déclara Cho.

- Je pense qu'il se serait échappé de prison, expliqua Jane, il était très intelligent. Pour la population, il est mieux mort qu'en prison. C'est différent du point de vue de la justice.

- Bien. Revenons à la raison qui vous a poussé à tirer. Vous étiez furieux que RedJohn vous parle de votre femme et de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et désespéré.

- On peut dire ça.

- Monsieur Jane, si vous vous retrouviez dans la même situation, pensez-vous que vous tireriez de nouveau ?

Jane avala sa salive et regarda Lisbon. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et mordilla l'ongle de son index.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit-il.

- Evidemment mais ne regrettez-vous pas d'avoir enlevé une vie ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces questions stupides. Il avait envie de fêter la mort de RedJohn et tout ce qu'il était en droit de faire, c'était d'exprimer des regrets. Il regarda de nouveau Lisbon et ses yeux si verts et si humides lui transpercèrent le cœur. Que gagnait-il à montrer qu'il ne regrettait rien ? Qu'il était fier de son acte ? De l'honneur. Il vit la larme descendre le long de sa joue. Elle arrêta de se ronger l'ongle et baissa la tête pour lui cacher son visage. Il eut l'impression qu'elle avait honte d'espérer, honte d'oser croire en lui. Il aurait voulu lui crier de relever la tête et d'être fière de travailler si durement pour la justice de son pays. Il aurait voulu lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tous ces magistrats étaient ridicules avec leur robe noire et que c'était elle la plus belle et la plus forte. Il aurait voulu que ses jolis yeux verts ne versent plus aucune larme pour lui. Mais une seule chose pouvait la soulager. Une seule.

- Je regrette profondément d'avoir tué RedJohn.

Jane sentit sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude mais il n'y fit pas attention, il resta concentré sur son objectif : stopper les larmes de Teresa Lisbon.

- Je n'aurais pas du tirer mais ses moqueries, la colère et la tristesse m'ont aveuglé. J'en suis désolé…

Cette fois-ci, il ne vit plus du tout la tête de sa supérieure, elle s'était pliée en deux et devait sans doute laisser libre cours à son chagrin à l'abri des regards. Ça avait été si dur de se décider à le dire et pourtant si ridicule à prononcer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait de l'ironie et de faire un pied-de-nez au juge. Il avait presque envie de recommencer.

- Veuillez noter, messieurs les jurés, que mon client regrette son geste. La douleur l'a poussé à condamner à mort le meurtrier de sa famille sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. La peur que RedJohn disparaisse à jamais a provoqué une réaction impulsive de mon client qui est bien regrettable mais qui est partiellement justifiée.

Lenore se tut pour laisser le temps à ses paroles d'imprégner le jury. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Jane et lui parla de l'arme qu'il avait sur lui à ce moment-là. Pourquoi l'avait-il prise ? « Parce que je l'ai toujours sur moi au cas où moi ou un de mes collègues seraient en danger. ». Avait-il une autorisation ? « Oui. ». Avait-il déjà utilisé une arme auparavant ?

- Oui mais je ne le regrette pas, j'ai sauvé une vie précieuse.

- La vie de votre supérieure ?

- Oui.

Puis Lenore lui fit parler de son dégoût pour les armes, de son travail au sein du CBI, de ce qu'il pensait des gens qui le soutenaient dehors en ce moment même.

- Ce sont des personnes qui sont heureuses de savoir que RedJohn ne tuera plus personne et qui pensent sans doute que j'ai bien agit.

- Vous pensez qu'elles ont raison ?

- Elles ont raison de manifester pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent. Mais j'espère qu'elles n'auront jamais à tenir une arme entre leurs mains.

La suite de l'interrogatoire de Jane par Lenore se déroula au mieux. Lisbon avait les yeux rougis mais grâce aux petites tapes de Cho dans son dos, elle avait trouvé le courage de se redresser et de regarder de nouveau son consultant. Il semblait avoir trouvé une sorte de cocon solide où se blottir pour mentir en toute sérénité et lorsque l'avocat de la partie civile l'attaqua sur ses motivations pour retrouver RedJohn, il déclara que toute vie était précieuse et que tuer était la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Quelques minutes plus tard, le juge ordonnait une pause de vingt minutes. Lisbon fut une des premières à se précipiter dehors en direction d'une machine à café.

- Boss, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Van Pelt en la rejoignant.

- Je vous retourne la question.

Elle haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

- Je me sens un peu plus d'attaque pour aller à la barre maintenant que Jane a posé les bases.

- N'oubliez pas : ne mentez pas si vous n'en avez pas l'envie.

- Je sais, boss.

- Bien.

Au même instant, Hightower fit signe à Lisbon de venir la voir son visage semblait tiré par l'inquiétude et des nœuds se formèrent dans l'estomac de la jeune femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Van Pelt en trottinant derrière Lisbon.

- Aucune idée.

- Lisbon, souffla Hightower lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, l'avocat de la partie civile a des doutes à propos de l'autorisation que j'ai faite faire, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait sûrement un moyen de prouver que c'était un faux. Ce n'est pas un faux mais s'il prête attention à la date qui est inscrite, il va se rendre compte que l'on a fait imprimer cette autorisation il y a deux jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Il faudra dire que Jane avait l'autorisation mais que les démarches administratives n'ont pas été achevées et qu'on a un peu bousculé les secrétaires pour qu'elles s'en chargent avant le procès. Je pense que ça devrait passer pour le jury. Quand à l'avocat de la partie civile, ce n'est pas très important.

- D'accord. Je vais prévenir les autres au cas où. Venez, Van Pelt.

L'annonce des doutes de l'avocat leva une brise d'inquiétude sur l'équipe mais lorsque les vingt minutes de pause furent écoulées, chacun retourna s'asseoir avec la ferme intention d'aider Jane. Il avait menti, il avait joué le jeu, et c'était maintenant à leur tour de poser les cartes.

- L'agent Lisbon est appelé à la barre, déclara le juge. Maître Lenore, à vous.

Lisbon s'assit sur le siège, posa sa main gauche sur la Bible et leva sa main droite avant de jurer de dire toute la vérité. Elle préféra ne pas regarder Jane de peur d'être déconcentrée. Les questions de Lenore furent faciles. Oui, Jane apportait une aide considérable à son équipe, non il ne s'était jamais montré violent de quelque façon que ce soit, c'était un homme extrêmement calme et toujours de bonne humeur. Oui, il souffrait de la perte de sa famille et se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Puis Lenore la remercia, retourna s'asseoir, et l'avocat de la partie civile s'approcha.

- Agent Lisbon, diriez-vous que Jane avait un comportement impulsif ?

La jeune femme prit son temps et réfléchit. Ne pas mentir et ne pas incriminer Jane.

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Ses actes étaient souvent surprenant lors des enquêtes mais même si nous étions étonnés, lui y avait réfléchit avant. L'impulsivité consiste à agir avant de penser et ça n'a jamais été le cas de Jane.

- Bien. Lors des enquêtes où apparaissaient RedJohn, Patrick Jane changeait de comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument. Il n'avait plus cette légèreté et le point de vue très objectif qu'il a d'habitude. Il s'investissait beaucoup plus et passait de très mauvaises nuits. Il était malheureux.

- Il faisait preuve d'une grande obstination, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il voulait retrouver RedJohn plus que tout, il voulait que celui qui a fait du mal à sa famille et à tant d'autres familles soit puni, expliqua Lisbon en sentant qu'elle s'approchait d'un point sensible.

- Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains ?

Lisbon rejoignit ses mains sur ses cuisses et croisa ses doigts du plus fort qu'elle le pu.

- Non.

Mensonge. Elle avait tellement peur de flancher qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur Jane. Il la regardait sans ciller. Il était honteux de la voir se fourvoyer uniquement pour lui.

- En êtes-vous certaine ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et récita la phrase dans sa tête avant de la dire à voix haute.

- Patrick Jane voulait voir l'assassin de sa famille derrière les barreaux plus que tout au monde. Il voulait lui ôter sa liberté, pas sa vie.

- Très bien. Une dernière question : pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi la date de l'autorisation de port d'arme de Jane est plutôt très récente puisque cette autorisation a été faite il y a deux jours ?

Elle croisa le regard d'Hightower qui lui fit signe de dire ce qui était prévu.

- Oui. L'administration a prit du retard et l'impression de cette autorisation est 'passée à la trappe', comme on dit. Jane a obtenu l'autorisation du psychologue, du préfet et de toutes les personnes nécessaires pour porter une arme puisque leur signature est dessus. Seulement, la date présente sur le papier est celle de l'impression, pas de la décision.

- Mais il aurait été possible que cette autorisation ait été faite en toute hâte pour justifier le fait que monsieur Jane portait une arme, et annuler ainsi la preuve que son acte était prémédité.

- Votre scénario est possible excepté le fait que des gens ont signé cette feuille. Des personnes hautes dans la hiérarchie qui n'auraient pas fait cela 'en toute hâte'.

- Sauf si elles aussi sont tentées de manifester dehors avec toutes les personnes déjà présentes.

- Objection, monsieur le juge ! s'exclama Lenore. C'est une accusation très grave envers nos autorités supérieures.

- Accepté, répondit le juge. Maître, d'autres questions ?

- Non, ce sera tout monsieur le juge.

- Agent Lisbon, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Lisbon mit quelques temps à comprendre que le juge s'adressait directement à elle.

- Euh… Simplement que…

Elle regarda Jane et n'eut aucun doute, il venait bien de lui sourire discrètement.

- Simplement que je pense que Jane a payé sa dette à la société avant même d'avoir commis ce meurtre. Les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux ont été tués sans raison. Cela fait six ans qu'il paie et ce n'est pas terminé, il paiera toute sa vie.

- Merci agent Lisbon, vous pouvez rejoindre votre place.

Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais le sourire que lui lança Van Pelt alors qu'elle reprenait sa place lui réchauffa le cœur.

Cho fut ensuite appelé à la barre. Il eut droit lui aussi aux questions banales. Oui, Jane avait toujours son arme sur lui. Sa qualité principale à ses yeux était qu'il avait une capacité extraordinaire d'adaptation. Non, Jane n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence, il était toujours celui qui incitait à baisser les armes et à parler. N'étant pas chef, il n'était pas trop au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à propos de l'autorisation de port d'arme mais cela ne le surprenait pas que ce genre de détails administratifs soit laissé de côté étant donné la pile de dossier qu'il y avait à terminer. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que sans Jane, les enquêtes allaient sans doute piétiner.

Puis ce fut Rigsby qui s'installa à la barre. Jane cherchait toujours à tous les protéger, il donnait de bons conseils. Oui, Jane avait toujours son arme avec lui, il se souvenait même du jour où tous avaient appris que Jane avait eut son autorisation. Ils avaient sortit le champagne et avaient mangé une pizza ensemble, mais Jane n'avait pas montré trop d'enthousiasme puisqu'il détestait les armes à feu. Lisbon lui envia son aptitude à broder autour d'un mensonge. Au détail de la pizza, certains jurés avaient souris. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rigsby aussi dévoué à aider son prochain et pourtant, c'était un homme d'une extrême générosité. Il ajouta que si Jane était envoyé en prison, le seul point positif serait que ses compagnons de cellule allaient le vénérer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et que Jane finirait par penser qu'il avait finalement fait le bon choix en tirant.

- Qu'il est con, marmonna Cho en souriant.

Anxieuse, Van Pelt alla à la barre les poings légèrement serrés. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'avocat de la partie civile ne lui posait pas de question où elle devait mentir. Elle déclara que Jane était quelqu'un de très humble qui détestait toute forme de remerciement et qu'il haïssait les armes à feu et était même terrifié par elles. Elle répondit à toutes les questions sans avoir besoin de mentir et retourna à sa place, soulagée.

Hightower témoigna de son erreur d'avoir laissé trainer cette histoire d'autorisation de port d'arme et elle s'excusa d'avoir été négligente sur ce point. Elle mentit sur une seule autre question : Jane ne lui avait jamais fait part d'une quelconque intention de tuer RedJohn et elle ne l'en croyait pas capable jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle. Selon elle, Jane avait agit sous le coup de la colère, de la tristesse, et par désespoir de voir RedJohn disparaître à tout jamais dans la nature.

Le verdict serait donné le lendemain à dix heures.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon rangea son arme et se laissa choir sur son nouveau canapé. Son enthousiasme des derniers jours retombait brutalement et elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas non plus dormir. Elle voulait faire un saut d'au moins six mois dans le futur pour avoir oublié tout ça. Il était bientôt minuit et elle était persuadée d'être la dernière à être restée mais elle vit soudain deux ombres passer dans le couloir. Elle se redressa, sur ses gardes, et reprit son arme dans sa main. Elle ouvrit sa porte de bureau et distingua la voix d'une jeune femme.

- …et je ne vois rien sur mon ordinateur, l'écran est bien trop petit. Mais je sais que celui de votre collègue, le jeune rousse, a une haute définition.

- Et vous pensez pouvoir découvrir les deux phrases qu'il vous manquait ?

Lisbon se décontracta en reconnaissant la voix de Cho. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau, elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Elle espérait vraiment que Jane ne fasse pas de prison ferme, mais il avait tué et sa raison n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il en ferait forcément, qu'elle devait arrêter d'espérer. Seulement, le cas de Jane était très particulier puisque l'opinion publique était entièrement de son côté. Ce qui augmentait considérablement ses chances d'être épargné un minimum. En ajoutant à cela que RedJohn avait tué sa famille… Elle se devait de calmer ses espoirs. Elle devait impérativement arrêter de penser à tout ça si elle voulait trouver le sommeil. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains. Une migraine la guettait et sa gorge se nouait, comme si elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenue jusque là. Elle tenta de se contrôler mais ses yeux devenaient humides malgré elle. Elle entendit de nouveau du bruit dans le couloir et releva la tête. Elle distingua deux silhouettes se dire au revoir puis celle qui avait des cheveux bouclés embrassa l'autre. Elle fronça les yeux pour mieux voir. Helen venait d'embrasser Cho sur la joue. Cela lui redonna un semblant de sourire mais une larme dévala quand même sa joue. Cho revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta net en voyant une lumière dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Il s'approcha et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez…

- Boss, tout va bien ?

- Vous avez une touche avec Helen ?

Cho esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est entreprenante… Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Il ne pouvait faire abstraction de la joue humide de Lisbon.

- Pas tellement. Je me demande si on a bien fait… Est-ce que tout ça valait vraiment la peine ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que Jane refasse sa vie en sortant, il va aller à l'autre bout du monde et nous oublier, il va disparaître de la circulation…

- Et vivre dans les caves d'un château avec des rats ? La coupa Cho.

- Je perds la tête ?

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Ne bougez pas.

Lisbon attendit sagement que son subordonné revienne avec un café et son ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il lui tendit le breuvage et mit en route la vidéo en plein milieu.

- Helen Ross n'était pas parvenue à tout lire mais elle a trouvé les dernières phrases à l'instant, c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue. Elle a ramené la vidéo complète et a rajouté les sous-titres avec l'ordinateur de Van Pelt. Je rentre chez moi et vous devriez en faire autant, le verdict est à dix heures demain matin.

- Je sais, oui. Merci Cho, à demain.

- A demain.

L'asiatique quitta le bureau et lorsque la lumière du couloir fut éteinte, Lisbon démarra la vidéo. Elle supposait que son subordonné lui avait donné cela dans l'espoir qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop sur l'avenir de Jane mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre rien que d'y penser.

_- C'est une grande question. Comment savoir qui on est ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Que voulez-vous ? »_

La suite, Helen n'avait pas réussi à la traduire la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la vidéo.

_« Quand O'Laughlin m'a parlé de votre petit piège, j'étais tellement heureux. Une parfaite opportunité de vous donner une dernière leçon d'humilité, mais non. Vous m'avez battu pour une fois, bravo. Sincèrement. Bravo, et vous savez quoi ? C'est une bonne chose. Ça confirme ce que je pensais : il est temps que j'arrête._

_- Arrêter ?_

La phrase manquante n'était donc pas très importante et n'avait rien à voir avec la vie de Jane. Il restait cependant un deuxième passage inconnu et elle observa le reste de la vidéo jusqu'au moment où RedJohn disait à Jane que sa vie était précieuse.

_- Regardez-nous, on dirait des gosses… à la récré. Ne voyez-vous pas que j'essaie de vous rendre service ? Chercher à vous venger est une perte de votre précieux temps. Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick._ _Profitez-en. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle femme à aimer, fondez une famille._

_- Quand vous serez mort._

_- D'accord… Je me doutais que vous réagiriez comme ça. J'ai essayé. Au revoir. »_

Lisbon mit la vidéo sur pause. La suite, elle la connaissait parfaitement.

Jane avait-il vraiment l'intention de fonder une nouvelle famille ? Elle fit marche arrière et relança la vidéo.

« _Votre vie est précieuse, Patrick._ _Profitez-en. Trouvez-vous une nouvelle femme à aimer, fondez une famille._

_- Quand vous serez mort. »_

Pause. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y croire et pourtant, il y avait dans la réponse de Jane une certaine évidence, comme s'il savait déjà qui épouser et quels noms donner à ses futurs enfants. Il acquiesçait de manière convaincue, comme s'il voulait montrer à RedJohn que sa plus belle revanche serait de vivre heureux alors que lui serait mort. Elle fit marche arrière une dernière fois…

_« Quand vous serez mort. »_

…et elle décida d'y croire.


	7. Septième jour

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite et fin de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je le ferai dès que j'aurais le temps, je vous remercie beaucoup ! Entre Zimra David qui, je cite, 'ne voit pas comment les scénaristes pourraient surplomber mon texte', Ricky2freime qui cite Beaudelaire pour me complimenter et tous vos messages si enthousiastes, je ne sais plus où me mettre…

Sachez en tout cas que j'ai quelques OS en réserve.

Donc merci infiniment à **Calleigh Watson**, **Enjoy**, **Pasca**, **sheppard 26**, **Solealuna**, **Silhara**, **Zimra David** et **Ricky2freime** pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Chapitre Sept : Septième jour_

Lisbon sortit un deuxième médicament contre les nausées devant les yeux réprobateurs de Rigsby.

- J'ai mal au ventre, se justifia-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, pour tout dire…

Puis son subordonné sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Lisbon regarda le médicament et le remit dans la boîte. Peut-être qu'un deuxième serait de trop, finalement.

Il y avait toujours autant de monde devant le tribunal et elle se demandait quelle taupe du CBI pouvait bien donner toutes les informations aux journalistes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Hightower lever un pouce discret en direction d'un des gars du service courrier. Elle se détendit un peu et entra à la suite de ses collègues dans le bâtiment froid du tribunal. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, ils seraient tous fixés. La peur lui brûla de nouveau l'estomac et elle maudit Rigsby de l'avoir empêchée de prendre de l'anti-nausée, bien qu'il n'ait en réalité pas fait grand-chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était installée à côté de Cho et se tenait le ventre.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je crois… Au fait, merci pour la vidéo d'hier soir.

- J'ai trouvé que certaines paroles de Jane étaient plutôt encourageantes.

- Oui…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les une après les autres, formant des minutes de plus en plus longues. Puis les jurés s'installèrent. Jane entra avec les mêmes gardiens que la veille il avait le visage fatigué et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Lisbon croisa les jambes et soupira en regardant ailleurs. Si le verdict n'était pas donné rapidement, elle allait régurgiter son maigre petit déjeuner. Le juge entra enfin et ordonna à tout le monde de s'asseoir avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil moelleux.

- Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes ici pour prononcer le verdict de l'affaire RedJohn, où monsieur Patrick Jane est accusé de meurtre de sang froid sur la personne de RedJohn. Accusé, veuillez vous lever s'il vous plait.

Lorsque le juge se tourna vers Jane, il réalisa que celui-ci était déjà debout.

- Messieurs les jurés, veuillez nous faire part de votre décision.

Un homme se leva et se racla la gorge.

- Pour l'assassinat sur la personne de RedJohn, nous, jurés de ce tribunal, déclarons l'accusé, Patrick Jane, coupable.

Lisbon chercha un semblant d'oxygène mais sa respiration devint trop difficile. Elle ne voulait plus entendre la suite, elle voulait que le verdict soit repoussé, elle voulait juste trouver le courage nécessaire pour entendre ce qui allait suivre. Elle se leva et s'effondra presque sur Cho tellement ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Elle trébucha et se releva pour se précipiter à l'extérieur de la salle sous un concerto de murmures.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle se précipita vers un banc et s'assis en se tenant le ventre elle allait régurgiter son repas très vite si Jane ne passait pas bientôt cette foutue porte… Elle vit Cho courir vers elle avec un air grave et elle l'entendit vaguement lui demander si elle voulait qu'il appelle un médecin.

- Non, ça va aller… Et Jane ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, je suis sorti pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

- J'ai besoin qu'il soit libéré, souffla-t-elle finalement, en continuant d'exercer une pression sur son ventre douloureux.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, le regard dans le vide et les pensées brouillées par les évènements. Soudain, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent. Cho et Lisbon étaient situés à côté de la machine à café dans le fond du couloir, si bien que personne ne les voyait. Des gens passaient mais aucune trace du verdict n'apparaissait sur leur visage, ils semblaient tous sans voix et se dirigeaient au-dehors d'un pas lent et silencieux. Lisbon parvint à se mettre debout et s'appuya sur le distributeur de boissons.

Elle vit alors une silhouette grande et fine se précipiter au dehors. Que pouvait bien signifier le fait que Van Pelt se dépêche de sortir ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée et la jeune rousse avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Elle reporta son regard près des portes.

- C'est bon, souffla l'asiatique, dont les épaules semblèrent s'affaisser. Tout va bien, Boss.

Jane était là, marchant avec hésitation vers la sortie, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il semblait abasourdi et inquiet à la fois. Van Pelt revint vers lui et haussa les épaules en signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Il vous cherche, déclara Cho en s'éloignant de Lisbon.

Il traversa la trentaine de mètres qui le séparait de ses collègues et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Jane, il lui parla à l'oreille. Lisbon croisa alors le regard bleu de son consultant. Sa douleur disparut. Il quitta le groupe et s'avança vers elle comme s'il allait s'évanouir à chaque pas, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Devait-il laisser libre cours à sa joie ou se comporter en homme civilisé ? Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, Lisbon se détacha du distributeur de boissons et se redressa. Elle s'attendait à ce que Jane parle mais il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, si bien qu'il lui tendit le bout de papier temporaire sur lequel était écrite sa sentence.

_« Au vu des profonds regrets et du passé douloureux et pénible de monsieur Jane, ici présent, nous avons décidé de modérer sa sentence. A savoir : le coupable écope d'une peine de cinq ans de prison avec sursis, de deux ans de travaux d'intérêts généraux qu'il devra effectuer auprès d'un établissement judiciaire qui sera définit ultérieurement, ainsi que d'un an de suivi par un psychologue. »_

Elle lui rendit son papier et leva ses yeux émeraude brillants vers lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas rêver mieux comme punition pour un meurtre de sang froid. Jane s'avança légèrement sans quitter son regard, puis il glissa sa main derrière se tête et posa ses lèvres sur son front alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il sembla reprendre son souffle grâce à cet échange et elle le laissa faire, bien trop heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Ils se séparèrent finalement sans oser se regarder.

- Prête pour le bain de foule ? demanda Jane.

- Ma voiture est derrière le bâtiment alors je vais passer inaperçue en prenant la sortie de secours. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

Jane sourit et jetant un œil derrière lui. Les personnes présentes à son audience étaient toutes dehors et personne ne les voyait.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils marchèrent tout les deux en direction de la sortie de secours et Jane poussa la lourde porte pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Alors que Lisbon se dirigeait vers sa voiture d'un pas pressé, il referma soigneusement la porte et la rejoignit.

- Je vous ramène chez vous ?

- Amenez-moi là où vous allez.

- Je ne vais nulle part, déclara Lisbon sans comprendre.

- Alors je viens avec vous. C'est où, ça, _nulle part_ ?

Elle se retourna en souriant et s'appuya sur la porte côté conducteur.

- Vous avez envie de quoi ?

Le consultant haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez faim ? Soif ? Envie de dormir ? De thé ? Insista la jeune femme.

- J'ai envie que vous restiez dans mon champ de vision.

Son sourire disparut et elle sentit une vague de chaleur dans son dos. Devant ses joues un peu rouges, Jane esquissa un sourire.

- C'était une sorte de déclaration mais… enfin, je sors tout juste de prison et j'ai perdu de mon inspiration donc… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions monter dans cette voiture avant que les journalistes aient l'idée de faire le tour.

Il contourna la voiture et alla s'installer côté passager. Il mettait sa ceinture de sécurité et se demandait encore comment il avait osé dire cela à sa supérieure lorsqu'elle se décida à entrer dans la voiture. Elle ne dit rien, s'attacha, mit le contact, et démarra sans attendre. Elle garda le silence pendant qu'elle conduisait, choisissant des petites routes afin d'éviter toute rencontre avec un quelconque journaliste ou manifestant.

- On va où ? demanda finalement Jane.

- Au sens propre du terme ?

- Il y a un sens figuré ?

- C'est vous qui venez d'évoquer le mot 'déclaration', pas moi...

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Mm.

- Pauvre fou que je suis…

- Vous voulez refaire votre vie ? L'interrogea Lisbon en suivant un panneau 'Toutes directions.'

- Ah… Mon petit doigt me dit que votre 'liseuse sur les lèvres anonyme' a réussi à traduire toute la vidéo, chantonna Jane, plus pour se détendre que pour embêter sa voisine.

- Est-ce que votre petit doigt va arrêter de poser des questions et répondre aux miennes ?

- Je vais peut-être refaire ma vie, oui. 'Fonder une famille', comme dirait RedJohn.

- Et trouver une nouvelle femme à aimer.

- J'ai le sentiment que c'est l'occasion de retenter une déclaration.

- Faites donc.

Il détourna le regard et se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Cruelle…

- Lâche.

- Je n'ai pas la position la plus simple. Est-ce qu'au moins j'ai une petite chance d'atterrir dans votre vie sans en être viré à coup de pieds le lendemain matin ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr.

- C'est bien plus difficile pour moi, déclara Lisbon en choisissant un autre panneau 'Toute' directions', je ne sais même pas si vous avez une vie alors de là à atterrir dedans…

- Ah ah… Arrêtez-vous.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtez-vous là.

- Mais c'est le parking d'un cabinet de vétérinaire.

- Et alors ? Arrêtez-vous, je vous dis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à ralentir pour se garer sur le parking.

- Voilà, je me suis arrêtée.

Jane se pencha vers elle et elle pu sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps alors qu'il coupait le contact. Elle le regarda faire avec un vestige de sourire sur les lèvres puis s'attendait à ce qu'il se réinstalle sur son siège mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, qu'il caressa doucement, sans quitter ses yeux verts.

- Vous êtes rayonnante et lumineuse, je ne peux pas vous rater. C'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

- Pauvre fou…

Trouvant sa réaction plutôt encourageante, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation fut nouvelle, fraiche et revigorante, surtout à partir du moment où Lisbon répondit à son baiser. La jeune femme sentit son consultant prendre sa main et la serrer si fort que sa gorge se noua. Ce geste signifiait bien plus que le baiser en lui-même et elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui répondre avec des mots, ce dont elle était bien incapable. Non seulement parce que sa bouche était occupée mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à dire les choses à voix hautes.

Comme réceptif à ses pensées, Jane stoppa le baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de déclaration, je sais que vous détestez ça.

- Parfait.

La jeune femme reprit le baiser puis elle s'arrêta soudainement.

- Mon téléphone, murmura-t-elle. Il vibre dans ma poche.

- Décrochez.

Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste en en sortit son portable.

- C'est Cho.

- Je peux répondre et lui dire que vous conduisez.

- Il va sûrement me parler du pot qu'Hightower veut préparer pour votre libération.

- Oh non…

- Ne discutez pas, vous ferez un effort, vous viendrai à cette fête. Lisbon, répondit alors la jeune femme. Non, j'ai fait sortir Jane par derrière. Ok, quelle heure ? Evidemment qu'il viendra, pas vrai, Jane ?

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le cabinet de vétérinaire. Il vit alors la main de Lisbon passer devant ses yeux avec le téléphone.

- Cho veut vous parler.

- Oh… Oui ?

_- Tout va bien ?_

- Oui, je suis avec Lisbon, elle a apparemment décidé de suivre les panneaux 'Toutes directions' et pour l'instant ça nous a mené sur le parking d'un vétérinaire.

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais elle sourit en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez un vétérinaire ?_

- On s'embrasse, entre autre…

- Jane ! Donnez-moi ce téléphone !

- Je te laisse, j'crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… A ce soir.

- _C'est ça.._.

- C'est bon, il a raccroché.

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut vous faire confiance, vous, alors !

- Vous allez me jeter de votre vie demain ou pas ?

Comme ils revenaient sur un sujet plus épineux, Lisbon rangea son téléphone et posa ses mains sur le volant en regardant droit devant elle.

- Je réfléchis, déclara-t-elle.

- Ah… Faites-moi signe quand vous vous serez décidée, marmonna Jane en observant de nouveaux les gens marcher à l'extérieur.

Il frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses et mordit une de ses lèvres en se souvenant qu'il allait devoir faire bonne figure au pot en son honneur qui avait lieu le soir même. Il était fatigué et avait envie de s'allonger sur un canapé confortable et pourquoi pas discuter ou regarder un film avec une amie.

- Je vous essaie quelques jours et j'aviserai, déclara soudain Lisbon en mettant le contact.

- C'est vrai ? Sourit Jane. Je ne suis pas si vieux, je marche encore bien, vous savez.

- Vous êtes dans le grenier depuis longtemps, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, alors rien n'est sûr…

La jeune femme sourit d'un air fier et commença à faire marche arrière.

- Ramenez-moi chez moi, je vais vous prouver que je ne sors pas du grenier, marmonna Jane.

- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous.

- Vous voudrez le sens propre ou le sens figuré en premier ?

- Au sens propre, vous sortez de prison, pas du grenier.

- Sens figuré ce sera…

Le consultant se tourna vers la jeune femme en souriant mais bien qu'elle ait l'air heureux, il ne croisa pas son regard. Elle était trop concentrée sur la route et ne voulait sans doute pas se tourner vers lui étant donné l'état rougeoyant de ses joues. Et il se dit que finalement, les battements de son cœur et le sourire de Lisbon formaient la plus belle vengeance qui puisse exister contre RedJohn.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_A côté de la grande table blanche_

- Ça y est ? demanda Rigsby en s'enfournant un petit four. Tu lui as tout dit ?

- Oui, répondit Van Pelt. Il était vraiment sûr que j'avais pris un congé de dix jours et que je le détestais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive sur les bancs du tribunal. Tu as du bien jouer ton rôle à la prison…

- Mm.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Tartelette au thon et à la tomate.

- Donne m'en une.

_Devant la porte du bureau de Lisbon_

- Avoue, tu n'as jamais voulu me frapper.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'en voulais et je t'en veux toujours.

Le sourire de Jane diminua en intensité devant le sérieux de Cho.

- Tu es la seule personne qui réagit un peu près normalement étant donné ce que j'ai fait.

- Je sais.

- J'ai tout de même fait ce que tu m'as dit.

- Tu es un peu remonté dans mon estime mais je ne te trouve pas héroïque pour autant.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suis quand même content d'avoir récupérer une petite place dans ton estime. Et merci d'avoir pris soin de l'équipe.

- C'est ça… Pour ce qui est de Lisbon, je te laisse t'en occuper, tu sembles bien partit…

- Tu peux parler, je suis au courant pour Helen Ross…

- Il ne se passe rien donc tu ne peux pas être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

- Elle t'a embrassée sur la joue.

- Ce qui ne veut rien dire.

Le consultant sourit puis il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le groupe où Lisbon se trouvait et reporta son attention sur Cho, qui arborait maintenant un de ses rares sourires.

- J'espère juste que…, marmonna Jane.

- Que quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de champagne, puis sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami, il baissa les yeux.

- J'espère que je ne lui ferai plus de mal.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Je m'interroge, c'est légitime, après tout ce que je lui ai fais endurer…

- Si tu y penses encore, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, c'est clair ?

Jane termina le fond de son verre de champagne sans reprendre sa respiration.

- De quoi on parlait ?

- Des petits fours.

- Ah oui, c'est ça, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table blanche. Je meurs de faim.

_Sur deux chaises, dans le coin de la pièce_

- C'est vrai. Cela dit, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Lisbon se tourna vers Hightower.

- C'était quoi déjà ?

- Où avez-vous emmené Jane cet après-midi ?

- Ah oui... Nulle part précisément. On a un peu roulé et…

Elle haussa les épaules pour rester vague et fit tomber du champagne sur son pantalon.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis vraiment une idiote.

Hightower posa sur elle un regard curieux et légèrement maternel.

- Vous avez un peu roulé et ?

- Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite, déclara Lisbon, je vais chercher une serviette.

_A côté de la grande table blanche_

- Pardon, Cho.

L'asiatique se retourna et se trouva face à sa supérieure, qui cherchait les serviettes des yeux. Elle les aperçu juste à côté de Jane.

- J'aurais besoin d'une serviette, s'il te plait, lui dit-elle.

Les regards étonnés de Rigsby et Van Pelt se tournèrent vers elle et Cho et Jane retinrent un sourire. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé le tutoiement et prit la serviette que Jane lui tendait en rougissant.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle avant de fuir ses collègues sans demander son reste.

- Elle t'a tutoyé ? demanda Van Pelt d'un air surpris.

- Eh oui, soupira Jane. Erreur de la débutante…

Cho se mit à rire et fut rapidement suivit par Rigsby.

- Tu veux dire que… Vous… Non… ! Vraiment ? Lisbon ?

- Je ne veux rien dire du tout, prends donc un feuilleté au fromage, Grace, ils sont délicieux.

_Sur deux chaises, dans le coin de la pièce_

Lisbon s'assit et essuya son pantalon du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle se sentit alors dévisagée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos collègues ? Ils ont l'air de se moquer de vous…

- Non, ils s'amusent, c'est tout, répondit distraitement Lisbon.

- Je vois bien mais vous êtes toute rouge, j'en déduis que vous êtes la raison de leur joie soudaine.

Elle se redressa et croisa le regard amusé de sa supérieure.

- Aucune importance, déclara-t-elle.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question qui était la suivante : où …

- Où suis-je allée avec Jane, je me souviens. Aucune importance non plus, croyez-moi.

- Très bien. Alors répondez à cette dernière question : pourquoi est-ce que Jane vous observe toutes les deux minutes comme un enfant dévore des yeux un gâteau au chocolat avec glaçage ?

- Qu… Non, sourit Lisbon en bégayant, il… ce n'est pas…

- Aucune importance, c'est ça ? Se moqua Hightower.

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle s'était vendue en voulant éviter la première question, à laquelle elle aurait pourtant pu inventer une réponse tout à fait crédible.

- Et encore un coup d'œil vers vous, il ne s'en lasse pas…

Elle termina d'une gorgée le reste de son verre de champagne et le posa sur le sol, à ses pieds.

- Je prendrais bien un petit feuilleté, pas vous ? proposa-t-elle alors en abandonnant toute idée de répartie.

Hightower se mit à rire et se leva pour se diriger vers la table blanche.

- Vous devriez essayer ceux au fromage, ce sont les meilleurs…

_A côté de la grande table blanche_

- Cho, tu le savais et tu ne nous a rien dit !

- Je n'avais aucune certitude, répondit ce dernier.

- Mais peut-être que je vous fais marcher, déclara Jane d'un air mystérieux. La voilà, ajouta-t-il du coin de la bouche. Avec Hightower.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes se firent une place au sein du cercle formé par l'équipe. Les sourires silencieux et les regards posés sur Lisbon mirent cette dernière mal à l'aise mais elle croisa le regard malicieux de Jane et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je voudrais porter un toast, déclara alors celui-ci en levant son verre.

Il attendit que chacun de ses amis ait rempli son verre pour commencer à parler.

- Je lève mon verre aux pouvoirs de l'amitié. A Cho pour son coup de poing magistral qui m'a atterré – sans jeu de mot.

Cho leva son verre et sourit.

- A Rigsby, pour son acte digne de Molière qui m'a bien secoué.

Rigsby secoua la tête d'un air modeste et échangea un regard amusé avec Van pelt.

- A Grace, pour son absence qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Cette dernière se laissa aller à un sourire d'excuse.

- A Madeleine pour ses confidences aux journalistes. Et pour ce buffet…

Hightower leva son verre et fit un signe de tête, montrant qu'elle avait fait tout cela par plaisir.

- A J.J. LaRoche au cas où il m'entend, marmonna alors Jane en jetant des regards autour de lui.

Les membres de l'équipe se mirent à rire et regardèrent à leur tour autour d'eux, sauf Lisbon qui continuait de fixer Jane comme si elle ne voyait plus que lui.

- J'ai fait le tour, non ? S'amusa alors le consultant.

- Et Lisbon ! s'indignèrent Van Pelt et Rigsby en chœur.

- Il vous fait marcher et vous tomber dans le panneau, déclara Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle reporta son attention sur Jane et attendit de connaître ce pour quoi il allait la féliciter.

- Peut-être que je t'ai vraiment oubliée, la taquina-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Le tutoiement et le clin d'œil donnèrent à Lisbon le vertige et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Et à Lisbon…

Tout le monde se tourna impatiemment vers le consultant.

- Pour tout.

Il leva son verre et en bu presque la moitié, suivi par ses collègues. Puis Lisbon le vit esquisser un pas vers elle. Paniquée, elle recula légèrement et lui fit non de la tête. Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit alors. Il traversa le cercle en ignorant les regards curieux de ses amis, posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes malgré la protestation silencieuse de ses yeux verts. Elle se laissa faire parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix : le repousser au milieu du cercle aurait été humiliant pour lui et embêtant pour elle. Il stoppa finalement le baiser et recula pour reprendre sa place initiale. Les joues de Lisbon étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et elle n'osa croiser le regard d'aucun des membres de son équipe, encore moins celui de sa supérieure postée à côté d'elle.

- Merci pour tout, déclara alors Jane, juste avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle cligna des yeux en fixant son verre puis but une autre gorgée pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Pfiou…, souffla-t-elle. Quelle journée…

Elle entendit les rires de ses collègues mais ne s'en formalisa pas : si elle avait été à leur place, elle se serait sûrement moquée d'elle-même.

- Feuilletés au fromage, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à sa supérieure.

- C'est ça, confirma Hightower en riant.

Pendant que sa subordonnée s'éloignait pour aller chercher de quoi manger, elle fit disparaître son sourire et se tourna vers Jane.

- Oui, déclara celui-ci.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je promets de ne pas la faire souffrir et de veiller sur elle. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. J'ai promis à Bosco de tuer RedJohn, c'est chose faite.

- Bosco ? S'étonna Van pelt.

- Chut, paniqua Jane, Lisbon n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il m'a fait faire une telle promesse. C'est juste pour vous prouver que je tiens mes promesses !

- Et tu as fait quelle promesse ? demanda une voix derrière Jane.

Il se retourna vers Lisbon et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- La promesse de t'aimer et de te chérir _pour le meilleur et pour le pire_, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, _dans la santé_ et dans la…

_- Oh, la ferme, l'interrompit Lisbon en le bousculant._

_A Sacramento, dans une pièce du Bureau Californien d'Investigation, à côté d'une grande table blanche, un petit groupe de six personnes riaient aux éclats en terminant leur coupe de champagne. Et dans ce groupe, deux cœurs endormis depuis plusieurs années se réveillaient doucement, prêts à nager vers la surface et à s'embarquer dans une aventure commune, rayonnante et lumineuse._

_FIN_

PS : J'espère que cette fin presque toute rose ne vous a pas trop refroidit. (je dis _presque_ car Jane a quand même une thérapie à suivre, ce qui, pour lui, est une lourde tâche ^^) Et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue !

A bientôt !

Fil.


End file.
